Lucifer
by um.ok
Summary: Yukihira Souma, is one of the best chefs the world has to offer. Mostly known as "the one who has the devil's hand", he travels all around the world, exploring different dishes and serving many. Now he has come to Totsuki, by the request of Nakiri Senzaemon, let's see as he tries to hide his abilities and see just how talented these so called top of the top students are.
1. Chapter 1

In front of Totsuki Academy, there stood a red-haired boy with a scar on his left eyebrow. Looking closer, one could see a small smirk on his face. Today was a entrance test for the academy, many other potential students were around him. Unlike others, the red-hair didn't seem to be in a hurry, he was walking calmly like he had no worries. Once he reached the exam hall, he heard whispers around him about people guessing who their proctor is going to be. After a few minutes, the sound of a door opening attracted everyone's attention. Walking out the door was a beautiful blonde bombshell with a pink haired girl at her side. All of a sudden, the crowd burst in murmurs, picking onto most of the murmur, the red-haired boy noticed that it was mostly about who the girl was. He picked on that the girl was Nakiri Erina a.k.a. the "God's Tongue", after hearing her title, the boy looked at the blonde and smirked a little. With a little cough from the blonde, the crowd directed all their attention at her. Seeing how everyone was now focused on her, Erina started talking,"I welcome you all to the prestigious Totsuki Academy, where only the best can survive. For today's test I will be your proctor and my aide, Hisako Arato will help me." As soon as her little introduction finished, the expressions of everyone (except the red-hair) turned into worry. It was of no surprise, after all the one before them was the well-known God's Tongue, who was also known for being a strict person in general. Her name was known all around the world, just like all Nakiris. The reason she got such a title was because of her extraordinary ability to taste food and how few words from her could effectively end anyone's career.

Seeing the look of dread on everyone's face, the Nakiri smirked a little, while her aide didn't seem to show much of an expression. After a while the crowd calmed down and Erina once again began to speak,"With all the introductions done, today you all will have two choices, one of them being to simply exit from here and never come back if you are too scared or the second one being, to cook me anything egg related dish and hope it can satisfy me." After hearing that, many of the students gulped, and one after another they slowly left the hall. The red-haired boy looked around and was completely surprised to see that he was the only one left. Meanwhile the two girls, believing that everyone left, were having their own conversation. "Erina-sama, today you have a meeting at 8, it seems the headmaster wants to discuss something, he wanted me to inform you.",said Hisako. Erina sighed and replied,"I see, thank you for informing me, I will head home and rest for awhile before going to the meeting. Also please tell my grandfather that no one passed the te-" They were both interrupted by the sound of someone taking out some type of steel. They turned around and were shocked to see a fairly handsome guy checking out some knives. The boy eventually noticed their gazes and looked back at them, introducing himself,"Hello, I apologize I didn't mean to interrupt. I'm YuKihira Souma and I came here for the test." Both girls were still for a moment before Erina looked at him and stared at him, it would have normally unnerved most but Souma was anything but normal.

Erina slowly got over her surprise and started talking,"I assume you heard what I said and even if you didn't, I won't bother saying it again. With that said you can begin quick, I have places to be." Souma looked at her for a while and smiled. He started getting the material ready. Erina was still kind of amused that there was someone who didn't run even after knowing he would go against the God's Tongue. (A/N: Souma makes the same dish, but without Nakiri interrupting and asking what he is making) After he finished with his dish, he presented it to the girls. Erina's expression suddenly changed into one of confusion and slight irritation. The dish was simple rice, seeing the dish Erina was about to remind him of what the main ingredient of the test was and chew him out a little for wasting her time. Before she could do so, the boy interrupted her and started talking,"Oi oi don't look at me so harshly, this dish isn't over yet. Well look closely at my Transforming Furikake Gohan." Souma brought a little box containing gold like cubes and started dropping them over the rice. Erina was mesmerized by the appearance, the cubes were slowly starting to melt and the smell got to her. She slowly moved forward and took a spoonful before putting it in her mouth. As soon as it got in, her mouth was blasted with delicious flavors. She had never had something like it before, it was definitely not the best of the best but it was new. She composed herself after a minute or so and looked at the boy. She motioned for Hisako and told her to bring out the stamp and find his papers. Hisako looked for his papers and gave Erina the stamp. Looking at his papers, Erina could see he didn't have any amzing backgrounds nor accomplishments. She sighed a little before stamping the paper with "pass". The boy seeing that he had passed was happy and was about to say something but this time he got interrupted ,"Your dish was adequate, and don't let this pass get to you, I simply wished to end this quick but this dish is not enough to reach the top here. Well, with that said try your best not to get kicked out in your first year." The boy simply smiled at that and bowed to them before they left.

Unknown to all of them, an old man in the shadows was watching the whole interaction. AS soon as the girls left and Souma was alone, the man made his presence known with a little cough. Turning around Souma saw a scary looking old man. He would have been scared if not for the fact that he knew the man."It seems Erina has passed ypu, honestly I thought she would fail you and I would have to come to override her decision but it seems I didn't have to worry. As expected of you.",said the old man laughing a little with his arms folded. Souma looked at him and replied,"Hmm, your granddaughter is just like I thought, kind of full of pride but it's not a bad thing. Now to see just how well the students at the #1 cooking academy that you are the headmaster of are. I look forward to it Senzaemon-san." The now revealed headmaster smirked at that, before continuing,"Don't worry, the students won't disappoint. Though I can't imagine them besting you, if you were to get serious but nonetheless they are extremely talented, especially the Elite 10." Souma just nodded at that info and started walking out before looking back,"Well anyways, I will see you later at 9, better make sure no one else is around old-man, I don't want others to know about my true skills nor the fact that I know the Food's Demon King." Senzaemon nodded at him before Souma was on his way to his new dorm.

Senzaemon looked at the retreating boy's back while thinking out loud,"That kid is still the same, well then I should go back and make sure everything and everyone is clear at 9(p.m. btw), I wouldn't want to disappoint him and lose the best chef our family has to offer." With that little thought the old man also exited the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: There won't be a introduction scene where Souma challenges everyone, gonna skip that since the setting is at evening.)

As Souma was walking, a building came into view. The best way to describe it would be maybe haunted, it didn't seem like a place anyone would imagine to live in. Souma approached the building and went for the door soon after standing in shock at how the place looked. However, before he could grab the door knob, lots of animals burst out of it. Souma had to dodge to the side to avoid them and he had a sweat drop after seeing a girl chasing after the running animals. After the brief scene, Souma continued going inside and was met with the face of an old lady, who seemed to be rubbing her head, no doubt because of the scene before. After awhile, the old lady noticed Souma looking at her and approached him.

"And who might you be, young man?",she asked with a thinking posture. Souma without sparing any time replied quick,"Um, I was told this would be my new dorm for my time here at the academy so I was hoping to meet the warden. Am I correct to assume you are the warden?"

The old lady seemed to observe him for awhile, before replying with a simple nod. After that she added on,"I'm Fumio Daimido, the warden. Before letting you go to your room, I would like to test your abilities, don't worry it is simply something I like to do. It will in no way decide whether you live here or not." Souma smiled at that and asked her for the directions to the kitchen.

"Pick out any ingredients you want, just make something that won't take long." Fumio motioned to him as soon as they arrived at the kitchen. As Souma looked over at all the available ingredients, he noticed that most of them were leftovers. After thinking for some time, he started getting the stove ready, having his dish in mind already. Meanwhile, Fumio was closely looking at him as she expected him to complain about having no ingredients, but was pleasantly surprised to see him quietly get to work. After some time, the dish was done and Souma approached Fumio.

"Here you go, I call it the Improvised Mackerel Burger Meal. Hope it satisfies you." Souma said smiling. Fumio was impressed to see such a meal made just from leftovers and could already tell that it would be good just from the looks of it. She then proceeded to take a bite, instantly she was in her own fantasies, imagining her younger days.

"I must say this is quite impressive, I didn't expect it to be this good. You are quite the surprise, um... what was your name again?", Fumio asked, realizing she still hadn't gotten his name. The boy replied with a short,"Yukihira Souma, pleased to meet you."

Fumio then went for her pockets and brought out some keys, then she handed Souma one of the keys. "Your room number is 303, don't make too much noise or cause any troubles. I already have had enough with Yuki and her animals."

Souma nodded at her before going up the stairs, all the while Fumio had only one thought in mind "Who are you really, Yukihira Souma?"

As soon as Souma reached his room, he went on his bed laying on his back. He was staring at the ceiling recalling everything that happened today, before he heard a knock on his door. He sighed and got up to see who it was and was shocked to see a man wearing only an apron. The apron boy was smiling at him and Souma just stayed still, not knowing what to do.

"Hello, you must be the new resident. I'm Satoshi Isshiki, and I thought about inviting you for your welcoming part.", said Isshiki with his hands stretched in for a handshake.

Souma shook his hand before telling him to lead. They soon arrived at room 205, as soon as Isshiki opened the door all eyes were now at the two who entered. Souma looked around the room, and could see that the party which was supposed to be for his welcome supposedly, had already started. A girl then approached Souma, and he remembered her as the girl who was just a moment ago out chasing some animals. "Yo, I'm Yuki Yoshino, we were uh, having a party for you, though it seems we already started but don't worry, just relax and join in." said the girl.

Souma sweated a little at that but went ahead and took a seat. On the side he could hear a guy whispering something along the lines of "why is it always my room?" but he chose to ignore it. He was then bombarded with questions by Yuki. "Sorry about that, Yuki let him relax a bit, one question at a time." interjected a fuchsia haired girl.

"By the way, I'm Ryoko Sakaki, nice to meet you." she added on. Souma smiled at their interactions and shook his head,"Ah no its fine, I'm Yuikihira Souma, I look forward to working together with all of you." As they talked, Isshiki attracted their attention and started speaking.

"Ok everyone, since we have a new member. We will take turns bringing out our dishes and let the newbie enjoy it.",he announced with too much enthusiasm. Everyone in the room cheered at that, and Souma could just smile at how excited they were.

"I'm surprised you don't find Isshiki senpai's outfit creepy. We all are used to it but I would imagine that someone new would have questions about it.",said Ryoko nudging at Souma. Souma laughed at that before replying,"Ah it did creep me out when I first saw it but now I'm weirdly enough used to it. It doesn't bother me much any longer."

"Well then, Yukihira try this out, it's one of my best",said a blonde boy. Before Souma could do anything, a black haired boy came in and started talking,"No,no, try mine out first, if you eat something like that for your first memory, it will just leave a bad mark." As soon as he said that the two started headbutting arguing their dish was the better one. Ryoko just sighed at the scene, before informing Souma of who they were. The blonde was Shoji Sato and the black hair was Daigo Aoki. Quietly out the corner of his eyes, Souma saw Isshiki approaching with a dish in his eyes. Isshiki placed it in front of Souma and told him to dig in.

As soon as Souma took a bite of it, he was thrust into his fantasies, the dish was very good. He looked at Isshiki and asked him,"Senpai, this is absolutely amazing, who are you really? Are you in Elite 10?"

Isshiki smiled at that,"Well I'm surprised you have heard of Elite 10, but yes I'm the current 7th seat. If I didn't cook at least that good, I wouldn't even make it to the Elite." Souma smirked at the answer. He was honestly surprised to meet one of the Elite 10 so fast, but he was also at the same time impressed. He was thinking internally about how the old man didn't seem to be lying about the Elite 10 being very talented.

After some talk here and there, he met the other members. The timid blue haired girl was Megumi Tadokoro, the boy with glasses was Zenji Marui and lastly the one with his bangs covering his eyes was Shun Ibasaki. After about hour or so, the party was over and everyone went back to their room. Once Souma arrived back, he looked at the clock and saw that it was still 8. He thought about what he could do for one hour before going to the Nakiri Mansion. After a few minutes, he decided that he could rest for 20-30 minutes. He made sure to set up alarms and went a quick nap, hoping that the old man made sure to keep the coast clear.

[25 minutes later]

Souma woke up to the sound of his alarm and quickly dismissed it. He got off the bed and stretched. He was thinking of taking a shower, before realizing that he had no idea about where it was. He decided against going to ask others as they may already be asleep. With that thought in mind he walked out his room and down the stairs. As he got closer to the door, he saw Fumio-san was still awake, reading some kind of book. Fumio also noticed him and asked him,"Oya, you are still awake? Do you have somewhere to go?"

"Yes, I had some matters to attend to so I had to leave. I apologize if I disturbed you." said Souma with a slight bow. Fumio just waved it off,"Don't worry, just make sure to not stay awake for too late. It's your first day tomorrow, you wouldn't want to be tardy now, would you?" After hearing her say that, Souma left. He then took out his phone to make a call.

"Hello. Ye I will be coming there right now. Have you made sure that no employees will be there to notice me?" asked Souma to the one he called.

"Don't worry, I have told them that they weren't allowed to be around certain areas, so no one will know you came to visit me." replied Nakiri Senzaemon. Souma sighed at that, thinking how it could be seen as just plain rude to tell them such a thing, but he didn't voice it out loud. "Ok then, I will be there in like... hmm, lets see like 20 minutes at most." Souma continued on and ended the call.

Souma then got on his bike which he used to go to most places. It wasn't the coolest looking or expensive but it did its job.

[19 minutes later]

Souma arrived at the gates of the mansion and saw Nakiri Senzaemon waiting for him. He approached him and followed Nakiri Senzaemon. On the way Senzaemon decided to start a conversation. "So what can I expect from you tonight? Is it a new dish or just one of your previous dishes? Either way I won't mind." Souma hummed in thought.

"It will be a new dish, its something that came to me when I tasted the 7th seat's dish." replied Souma, making sure to credit who his inspiration for the dish was.

"Oh, so you have already met and tasted one the Elite 10's dish huh. So how was your first impression?" asked Senzaemon, curious of the young man's answer.

"It was good, definitely top tier but it still isn't what I would classify as best of the bests. Though I shouldn't be quick to judge, after that was just a quick dish he made." Souma replied with a smile on his face. Senzaemon was honestly glad to hear that, and he just nodded at his words.

After a few seconds of silence and walk, they arrived at their destination. Senzaemon's private room, which was highly out of bounds, even for his granddaughters. There was a balcony with tables and chairs, giving a perfect view of the moon and stars. The room itself was more of a kitchen, with all the materials in it. Senzaemon went towards the balcony, while Souma went to prepare his new dish. Senzaemon could only stare as the boy worked his magic, the smell was slowly getting to him. He started remembering the past, the time when he first met the boy.

{Flashback starts}

Senzaemon was at a business party, when all of a sudden a little boy with red hairs bumped with him. The boy fell on his butt and was looking up at him. "I'm sorry about that mister." said the kid, standing up and brushing away his clothes. A second later, a man Senzaemon knew very well came into view. Jouichiro Saiba. Jouichiro looked at the kid and then at Senzaemon and smirked a little.

"Oh what a surprise, Senzaemon-dono, I wasn't expecting you to bump into my son, maybe this is destiny." said Jouichiro laughing a little. Nakiri Senzaemon suddenly was at a loss for words, he hadn't heard that one of his best if not the best student was married and add onto that had a son.

"Jouichiro, I didn't hear anything about you having a son. Don't tell me you just didn't invite me to your wedding." Senzaemon stated with a thinking posture.

Jouichiro composed himself before waving his hands,"Calm down old man, I didn't even invite Gin, my marriage was a small scale one and well this kid, he's only 4. Cut me some slack." Senzaemon smiled at that and then looked towards the kid who seemed to be staring at him and his father. He smiled at the kid and the kid did the same back, and then all of a sudden the boy seemed to have an epiphany.

"Dad, hurry I had to cook, Its your fault for engaging in a conversation with others, and now we will be late."the young Souma grabbed his dad's hand and started to drag him.

"Wait a second Souma, Senzaemon-dono, wanna come see how talented my son is? He might just be better than your granddaughters, you know." Jouichiro told Senzaemon with pride. Senzaemon just smirked at that before replying,"Ha, no matter what my granddaughters will always be the best for me. But, yes it is interesting, I wouldn't mind seeing just how talented the son of "Asura" is."

As they proceeded past the guests and to the kitchen, Souma went ahead first and getting the ingredients and such ready. He started cutting and Senzaemon could only stare in awe as the kid seemed to be extremely talented and a fast one. Senzaemon was mesmerized by the kid's cooking, the smell, the way he handled it, it was all top notch. After some time, the dish was ready and waiters started coming in, taking out the plates for the guests.

"Here mister, you can have some too." said Souma giving Senzaemon some of the food. Senzaemon went to take a bite and was completely stunned by the level of talent this little boy possessed. It wasn't the top of the top yet, but with a few more years, give or take 7-8 years, the boy could potentially reach the top of the cooking hierarchy.

"So, impressed by my son?" asked Jouichiro with a cheeky smile. Senzaemon finished the meal and smiled at the father son duo.

"I must say young boy, even at such a young age, you are already so talented. I have great hopes for you. And Jouichiro you have done well to raise such a talented son. May I get his name?" asked Senzaemon, to make sure he marked his name for the future. "Its Yukihira Souma, he takes his mother's surname, I suppose he likes it better." Jouichiro replied, but only for a brief second, Senzaemon could see a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Souma, can I talk to your dad for a minute, you can continue on with the cooking, I'm sure the guests would love it."Senzaemon said, sending the boy off, before motioning for his student to follow him. They went outside and Senzaemon looked at Jouichiro,"So how long have you been alone?" Jouichiro got what he meant and looked up at the sky.

"His mother passed away just last year, She was his main motivation, not just his but mine too. I suppose its because he wants to feel closer to her that he takes after her surname, but I'm glad our son hasn't given up on cooking. I'm sure she is happy in heaven.", Jouichiro said it with sad look in his eyes and Senzaemon could only nod at his words.

"I see, I feel bad for your loss, but don't let it get to you. Though I didn't have to say that after all her son is doing so great. Your son might one day be the man to change cooking and take it to the next level.",said Senzaemon. Jouichiro looked at him before he got a big smile on his face.

"I can't wait to see his and your granddaughters meeting will go. Though knowing my son, he will most likely impress her God's Tongue.",replied Jouichiro, before going back in to help his son.

Senzaemon looked at his back, also wondering the same thing as him. Since that day he started to meet Souma time from time, sensing his growth. He had also made it his goal to make sure he met his granddaughters, who knows maybe they could fall in love with him and marriage could happen. However, he brushed the idea of marriage aside, not wanting to force them to do so, but it was still a tiny little piece of hope left in him for that to happen.

{Flashback ends}

"Here you go, Senzaemon-san, I haven't named it yet, looking at it, it didn't turn out to be as good as I had in mind but go ahead.",said Souma, bring the old man back from his thoughts. Senzaemon then took a spoonful and tasted it, he was absolutely blown away by it. The taste made him want more, but at the same time he didn't want this 'heaven' to end so quickly. Souma's skill like the last time he remembered was top notch. He finished his meal, all the while Souma made one more dish. As soon as it was done, Souma brought it out to him.

"So old man, what did you wanna talk about? You don't just call me out to cook most of the times. So, spill the beans.",said Souma looking at the man who was eating the meal he made with a satisfied face. Senzaemon, hearing the question, wiped his mouth and then stared at Souma.

"I want you to teach Erina and Alice for me. They both think that they are unbeatable, Erina more so than Alice. I simply wish for you to tone down their arrogance and show the difference in your skills, maybe that will make them try harder.",requested Senzaemon, with a slight bow.

"Hmm, even then old man, I can't have people finding about me, I want to live a simple life. If word got out, that I meet up with the two Nakiri princesses, then forget my secret instead all their fanboys will also be after my head.",replied Souma with a sigh. Senzaemon also thought about it, and it was indeed true, his granddaughters were extremely famous for not just their talent but beauty too and having one boy secretly meeting with them, it would cause a lot of havoc.

"Don't worry, you don't have to do it so soon, and as for meeting with them, you can just meet up like with me. I'm sure those two won't tell others as long as I warn them. So, can you please hear this old mans selfish request.",Senzaemon once again requested, Souma could only sigh. He was thinking about it, to be honest, he didn't completely dislike the idea, but he also didn't want more people to know of his talents. He was a man who didn't like too much attention.

"Fine, fine I will help them, since I have known you for long, I will accept it. However, if my secret gets out to someone other than the two, I will have to leave. As for when I will start, I will have to look over them to find out.",replied Souma, giving into the old man's request. He then looked at his clock, it was already 11.

"Well then old man, I will be taking my leave. Also, I'm looking forward to the other Elite 10, especially the 1st seat.",said Souma, with a smirk on his face as he left. He was looking forward to it a lot, what the best in the academy had to offer. As he got on his bike, he started thinking about his first day, and couldn't wait to see how it played out.


	3. Chapter 3

Souma was sleeping peacefully, until a loud noise filled the dorm. He was jolted awake by it. After waking up, he looked at his phone and saw that it was still 7, he still had a hour and half before school started. Sighing, he stood up and began to stretch. Thinking of taking a shower, he started heading downstairs to ask Fumio-san about where it was. As he was heading down, he saw that Fumio-san was reading some newspaper. Fumio noticed him.

"Fumio-san, do you mind telling me where the shower room is?",asked Souma as he waited for his answer. Fumio told him that it was upstairs and he would see the sign on the door. As he went back up, he noticed some other members waking up and coming out of their rooms.

"Yo, Yukihira-kun, so when did you return back yesterday?",asked Isshiki with curiosity. Souma was, slightly shocked that Isshiki knew that he was out, but he regained his composure as it wouldn't be weird for someone other than Fumio-san to see him leave.

"Oh, I was back before 12, the thing I had to take care of took longer than I expected. I was just about to go take a shower, if you don't mind I will excuse myself.",Souma replied smoothly. He couldn't exactly tell what it was, but he felt like Isshiki was more interested in him than he let on. Isshiki nodded at the answer and let Souma continue to the shower room.

After finishing with his shower, Souma went back to his room. He still had a hour or so left. With nothing to do, he started coming down, as he started smelling something tasty. Isshiki seemed to be making something, and he eventually noticed Souma.

"Ah, come sit down, Yukihira-kun. I was just making some breakfast for everyone.",said Isshiki, still with his apron only outfit. Souma sweat dropped at the idea of getting served breakfast by a guy wearing just an apron. As he took his seat, he heard others coming down. Among everyone, he didn't see Yuki and got curious.

"I don't see Yuki-san anywhere, is she still asleep?",asked Souma. Just as he said that, some noise at the front door attracted his attention. It was Yuki with a chicken in her arms. From the looks, it seemed she had been chasing it. He inferred that, her chasing was the noise that jolted him awake.

"I'm back. They ran quite a bit, gave me quite the exercise.",Yuki said with some chuckles. Souma looked at everyone's reaction and saw that no one was affected by her behavior. That made him conclude that, this was a normal everyday thing here. After a few seconds, Isshiki brought plates to the table and began serving them. Souma quietly ate the breakfast, whereas the others were busy talking. After finishing his meal, Souma went to wash his plate.

"By the way Yukihira-kun, do you know your schedule?",asked Ryoko. Souma then realized that he still hadn't gotten his proper schedule. He looked back at them with a small laugh with a hand scratching his cheek.

"Don't worry, you can still go early and ask for the schedule. You still have some time. You can go to the headmaster's office and ask.",added Isshiki, trying to help Souma relax.

"I see, thank you Isshiki-senpai, I will be on my way. ",said Souma as he proceeded upstairs. Once he got in his room, Souma started taking out the package with his student uniform, and started dressing up. He waved a bye to everyone and started making his way to the academy on his bike. As he reached the academy, he saw that some students were already there, probably for their club activities. He approached one of them and asked where the headmasters office was. After he got the directions, he once again started walking. On his way he saw how the academy was, it had everything top notch, the designs, the scenery, it was all amazing.

Once he got to the office, he knocked on it twice, before hearing a call to come in. Sitting on the desk was Nakiri Senzaemon, who was smiling at Souma, as if he had been expecting him.

"Once again, welcome to the academy, Souma-kun. I'm assuming you are here for your schedule. Here.",said Souma as he handed Souma some papers. "It has all the information you need for the academy. The blue one has the rules and such listed. With that said, if you ever need something done, just contact me.",Senzaemon added as Souma was looking over his schedule. Souma was partly listening, he saw that the courses were mainly culinary but there were some normal ones like math and language.

"Okay, thanks old man. I will be taking my leave now.",Souma gave a slight bow.

"Wait, its headmaster to you inside this academy.",said Senzaemon with a small smirk. Souma just waved at him and went off.

Souma was currently looking for his class, as he was walking in the hallway, he passed by a silver haired girl, with a black haired boy at her side. The two boys shared a glance for a few milliseconds, before they went their own way. Souma then arrived at his class, after getting lost a few times. His first class with the "chef that never smiles", Roland Chapelle. He had once seen the guy before, though he hadn't made any contact with him. From his first impression, he seemed like the strict guy. Soon the bell rang, and the classes started.

"Well then everyone, we will get right down to business. All of you will choose a partner. You have 30 minutes to make a dish that can satisfy me. With that said, your time starts now.",announced Chapelle-sensei with no breaks. As soon as the words left his mouth, the students started getting into groups. Souma, being the new kid was left alone, when it seemed like he would be alone, a hand tapped him on the shoulders. He turned around and saw that it was the black haired boy he had seen in the hallway.

"You don't have a partner, do you? Mind if I join you? Since we both need one.",said the boy in a lazy-like way. Souma smiled at that before replying,"Yes, I would love that, I'm Yukihira Souma and you are?"

"I'm Ryo Kurokiba.",replied the boy. After their short introduction, they shook hands and started to discuss what they could make.

"How about a Bouef Bourguignon. We should be able to finish it in time.",suggested Souma, meanwhile Kurokiba just nodded at the idea. After getting the materials, both went to work. As soon as Kurokiba put on his headband, his personality did a complete flip. He seemed to be aggressive and his looks got sharper. Souma was shocked to see how a guy who appeared so lazy, could turn into that in an instant. He shook his head and just did his part, he glanced at Kurokiba from time to time, and from what he saw, Kurokiba was good. He was definitely one of the best in first years, is what Souma inferred from looking at his skills.

All the while, other students were looking at the two. Especially one group of boys. "Hey, how about we mess up Kurokiba's dish. He needs to learn a lesson, we can't let him win all the time." said boy #1. His partner just smirked at the idea,"Heh, you are quite the smart man. Sadly the new student will also suffer but he should blame his own luck for being partnered with him." As both Souma and Kurokiba were working, with the pot left unattended, the two unnamed boys took the chance and sabotaged their dish by putting salt in the pot. As Souma and Ryo came to look at it, both were shocked to see salt sprayed all over. Souma looked around and figured that someone sabotaged their dish. He did partly blame himself, as he had left the pot alone.

"Oi which one of you bastards did this, I will kill you.",roared Kurokiba as he appeared demonic. Souma on the other hand was thinking of how he could save the dish.

"Ryo Kurokiba, be quiet. This is my classroom, if you make another disruption like this, I will give you a straight E.",Chapelle-sensei said it while glaring at Kurokiba. At the same time, Souma was silently without attracting attention from anyone, taking out the excessive salt and using honey as they didn't have time to soften it. Souma then without any notice took off Kurokiba's bandana. All of a sudden, Kurokiba returned to his normal lazy self. Kurokiba was about to ask Souma why he did that, but he was interrupted.

"Don't worry, Kurokiba-san, our dish is done. What happened can't be changed so all we can do is hope this is enough.",said Souma trying to relax Kurokiba. Right at that moment, Chapelle-sensei indicated that time was up and asked the pairs to bring up their dish.

After about 4 pairs had been given an E, it was finally Souma and Kurokiba's turn. As they went ahead, the two boys who messed with their dish had smirks on their faces, waiting to hear Kurokiba get an E. Chapelle-sensei looked at the dish, before picking up the fork and touching it, it was soft and tender. He was honestly surprised, he had actually seen the pairs sabotaging the dish. He had kept quiet as he wanted to see how they would handle it, and from the looks of it, the dish was restored. He simply didn't know how. After some thinking, the teacher proceeded to take a bite. As soon as he took the bite, he was thrust into his fantasies swimming in honey. Meanwhile, outside his fantasy, all students were shocked, except Souma, the chef was smiling, Roland Chapelle was smiling. It was a first for everyone. After a few seconds of shock, Chapelle-sensei came out of his fantasies and put his fork down.

"Weren't you the group whose dish was messed with? You didn't have enough time to make it so tender so how did you do it?",asked Chapelle-sensei with curiosity in his voice. Since Souma was the only one with answer he spoke up.

"We used honey. The enzymes in it help speed up the softening process. It would also add onto the taste so I went ahead and made the addition.",Souma replied with a smile. Chapelle-sensei was amused by this new students answer. Kurokiba also was interested, but he didn't openly show it. Both simply thought of Souma as a normal student, but were completely left impressed by this act.

"I see, I will give you two an A, but sadly I don't have the authority to give you a higher grade.",said Chapelle-sensei with the smile still on his face. Everyone was shocked at his words, Souma seemed happy about it and Kurokiba was too, but he didn't show it on the outside. As the boys who had messed with the Souma's dish came, they were immediately given an E.

"I will be reporting the two of you to the school. You might as well expect an expulsion letter later on today. With that said, the lesson is over.",announced Chapelle-sensei. All the while the two boys were clutching their heads, and trying to appease the teacher. Souma saw them begging but Chapelle-sensei seemed to just ignore them. He could only sigh at this act of karma. As he was about to leave, he heard Kurokiba call out to him.

"Yukihira, how about having a shokugeki with me, do you have time?",asked Kurokiba. Souma was kind of in a pinch as he didn't want much attention, but he had gone and done it. Thinking about it, now everyone in that class, knew he wasn't just average at least. Souma could only sigh at that and thought up what he could do to get off Kurokiba's radar. His wish was granted with the interruption of a silver haired girl.

"Mou, Ryo-kun, you were supposed to come to me as soon as you finished with class. What are you doing here?",asked the girl, as she noticed Souma. Souma observed her as he wondered what her relation with Kurokiba was.

"Ah, Milady I was just talking to someone. In fact, we just finished. Well then Yukihira, I will be waiting for your answer.",said Kurokiba as he followed the girl. Souma just stood there for a second, before sighing. He had gotten away for the moment, but sooner or later he would have to deal with it. He could only hope that Kurokiba didn't tell everyone about what he did.


	4. Chapter 4

Souma had gone through almost all his classes, succeeding in not attracting attention. Finally, for his last class he had math. He was liking the school and didn't find any problems. Other than the fact that many students were arrogant, by just getting in the academy. As he found his math room, he noticed that there already were some students sitting on the front. Deciding to use this class to relax, Souma went towards the back and sat down. He was pretty chill as he had enough confidence in his intelligence. He had enough confidence to say that he could pass the math course with relative ease, as he was staring into nothing, a voice called out to him.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit next to you?",asked a silver haired girl. Souma looked at his side and saw the girl who was with Kurokiba. He nodded at her as a reply and went back to doing nothing.

"What's your name? I'm Nakiri Alice, by the way. Pleased to meet you.",Alice said with a smile. Souma wasn't expecting to meet one of the Nakiri's here. Thinking about it, he felt dumb for noticing the resemblance. He had met Leonara Nakiri before and comparing the two, he could see how similar they looked.

"I'm Yukihira Souma, and also nice to meet you Nakiri-san.",replied Souma with a smile, leaving his thoughts for later.

"Just call me Alice, there are more than one Nakiris in this academy, so it can be confusing.",Alice said as she seemed to be observing Souma. Souma was thinking of why she was so observant of him. Eventually, he came to the conclusion that Kurokiba might have told her about what happened.

"By the way, what is your relation with Ryo-kun?",asked Alice with curiosity. Souma was confused as he also replied with a question,"What do you mean, Alice-san?"

"I mean, Ryo-kun always tells me everything when I ord-... I mean ask him about something. But for some reason, when I asked about you, he just waved it off. If it were someone else, they might just leave it be, but for me, it just made me more interested in you.",said Alice with a smile on her face. Souma looked at her and could tell that it wasn't gonna be so easy to get her off. He started to go through a number of excuses in his head.

"I'm no one special. Kurokiba-san and I were just partners, so we were talking about the class we had today. He probably didn't tell you anything because it was not worth mentioning.",replied Souma, hoping she would buy that answer. After Alice heard that, she seemed to think about it for a while before speaking up again.

"I see, I suppose that's one possible explanation. I hope I didn't bother you with these questions.",said Alice as she went back to smiling. Souma shook his head, signaling it was of no problem. After a few seconds, the teacher started speaking up. With that both students focused their attention on her. As she was talking, Souma noticed another person. It was none other than Nakiri Erina. She was just in front of him, he hadn't noticed her coming in and sitting. It also seemed like Alice was too focused in her conversation with Souma to notice her.

"Oh, Erina, when did you come in? No hi or anything, I feel hurt, dear cousin.",said Alice feigning hurt. Erina only looked back sighing at her antics.

"I'm not rude enough to disrupt others conversation and I don't think I have any obligations to greet you whenever we come across each other.",replied Erina, as she flipped her hair. "Now with that said, I would prefer if you didn't disturb me as I would like to focus in class.",she added on. Souma watched the exchange between the two, and had a smile on his face. Erina seemed to be pushing Alice away, but Alice on the other hand ignored all of Erina's warning and just approached her with no restraints. As evidenced by the fact that throughout the class Alice would from time to time call on Erina and try to talk to her.

After the class was over, Souma was on his way to get his bike, when all of a sudden he bumped into a redhead.

"Ah, my bad I wasn't looking where I was going.",said the redhead.

"It's fine, I'm also at fault here for not paying full attention, no harm done. Well then I will take my leave.",Souma replied as he once again started making his way to his bike. The redhead on the other hand was looking at Souma, mainly because of his hair color, as she noticed both had similar traits. With that little thought, she also went her own way.

As soon as Souma reached the dorm, he went to take a shower and then went to his bed. Looking back at things, he had lived a normal life without attracting much attention, except from Kurokiba and possibly Alice. He was starting to think of what he could do to make Kurokiba get off his back with the shokugeki. After some thinking he made a decision, that he would intentionally lose to him. If he were to lose, he would not only get the boy off his back but also others who happen to hear about it will show no interest in him.

Morning approached, as Souma woke up and started to make his own breakfast. He had woken up early today, and it wasn't even 6 yet. He made a quick sandwich and grabbed a book that he had borrowed from the library yesterday. He kept on reading it even after he was done with his meal. Time flied by quick and he head noises coming from downstairs. Everyone had woken up and were having breakfast. Souma looked at his clock and saw that it was already 7:45, he started to head down, and was greeted with good mornings.

"So how was your first day, Yukihira-kun? Did you face any problems?",asked Isshiki as he brought out a meal and set it in front of Souma.

"It was fine, Isshiki-senpai. The teachers and students were fairly nice to me so I didn't face any troubles.",replied Souma, leaving out the part about what happened in Chapelle-sensei's class. Isshiki was happy to hear that and others also joined into the conversation asking Souma about different things. As time flew by, all students got ready to leave for the academy and Souma also went for his bike. He offered one of them a ride and Ryoko took up the offer. He then drove towards the school with Ryoko. From others point of view, this could look like a couples riding, but he just waved off the idea. After they reached the academy, Ryoko thanked Souma and went to her own classes. Souma also went his own way.

As Souma was working on the assignment Chapelle-sensei had given, he saw that Kurokiba was approaching him. He readied himself for the plan he had thought of yesterday and was determined to go through with it.

"Yo Yukihira, so about what I asked earlier. Are you up for it?",asked Kurokiba. Souma acted like he was thinking about it before replying.

"I'm fine with it, we can have the duel after school today. Though I'm not sure where we can do such a thing.",said Souma. Kurokiba looked excited at the answer and gave Souma a piece of paper.

"This is the room number, and some directions I drew. We can discuss the dish topic once we get there.",said Kurokiba, as he went back to doing what the teacher had assigned. Souma looked at the paper and just hoped that everything went according to plan.

[After School]

Souma approached the room, following the directions and once he got to the room, he knocked. He heard a 'come in' and proceeded inside. Who he saw inside were, Alice and Kurokiba. He was expecting her to be here as those two were almost always together but he wished that that wasn't the case today.

"I hope you don't mind me being here, Souma-kun. I can act as the judge for the shokugeki so it should be fine, right?",said Alice as she approached Souma. Souma nodded at that and went to discuss what the dish would be centered around.

"How about a French dish, Yukihira?",suggested Kurokiba. Souma didn't really care what the topic was so he just said yes to it. He just had to act it out and be done with it.

After about 30 minutes, both finished their dish. While they were cooking Alice was observing Souma a lot. From what she saw, Souma wasn't that good, he wasn't fast nor did he seem to be making a complex dish. She could already guess who the winner would be, but she still couldn't get off this feeling about Souma being a lot more than she saw. Kurokiba, with his bandana on presented his dish to Alice and Souma. Both took a bite and were blown away by the taste. It was simply amazing, even Souma was greatly impressed. Seems like his inference about Kurokiba being one of the best in 1st year wasn't wrong.

"It's my loss, Kurokiba-san. I have no hopes of matching something of this level. I feel embarrassed to even present my dish after you.",said Souma, acting like he was sad. Meanwhile, Kurokiba only continued to glare at him.

"Oi Yukihira, are you joking around with me. Don't just play around and cook seriously, I know you can do much better than this.",Kurokiba said as he glared daggers into Souma. Souma could only sweat at the display, seems like his plan to lose and get forgotten was out the window. As he was panicking on what else he could do to get Kurokiba off his back, Alice once again saved him.

"Mou, Ryo-kun, he said he lost, didn't he? Leave it be and don't say anything when you have that bandana on, you just look terrifying.",interjected Alice as she took off Kurokiba's bandana. She then looked towards Souma.

"Well then, Souma-kun. Don't feel bad about it, I'm sure you will win if you practice harder. There's no need to feel down after one loss.",said Alice, cheering him on. Souma smiled at that and just nodded. After that, he started heading to the dorm.

"He's definitely hiding something. I wonder what.",muttered Alice as she thought out loud. Kurokiba heard her and could only silently nod at her words. He wasn't happy with the results, he had won but he could tell that Yukihira had no motivation behind his cooking. He promised himself that one day, he would make Yukihira have a serious battle with him.

[At the dorm]

Souma went to his room and laid on his bed. He sighed at today's event and was glad that he had gotten that shokugeki outta the way. As he was laying, Isshiki came out the ceiling, startling Souma a lil bit. After Isshiki got down, Souma stared at him, thinking why he was here.

"Ne, Yukihira-kun, how about having a shokugeki with me?",asked Isshiki, instantly surprising Souma. He had just gotten out of one match and now he already had another, he could only curse at his luck.

"Um, Isn't that kind of unfair, Isshiki-senpai. I'm an average cook, while you are in Elite 10. If I were to have a cooking duel with you, I would just embarrass myself.",said Souma, hoping that would get Isshiki to go. However, it seemed that Isshiki had no intentions of leaving, as he just smirked at his answer.

"I should be the one worrying about embarrassing myself, isn't that right, Mr. The one with the devil's hand.?",replied Isshiki as he revealed that he knew who Souma was.

Souma was in a state of shock, he was brainstorming ideas about how he could have found out. He had absolute trust in Senzaemon and eliminated the idea of him telling Isshiki. So how? he didn't come to a clear answer as he was left wondering how Isshiki figured it out. But still, he continued to feign ignorance.

"Um, what? I'm sorry but I'm not whoever you thought I am. Also, the one with the devil's hand? I don't remember being called that.",replied Souma, as he continued to look back at Isshiki with fake confusion.

Isshiki however simply smirked at that. "Don't worry Souma-kun, I won't tell anyone else. You are probably wondering how I found out. It is because I did my research. When I first saw you, my instinct told me that you were more than what you seemed. I began digging into information regarding you. the surprising info I found on you was that you had passed the entrance test when Nakiri Erina herself was the proctor. That in itself is an accomplishment. After that, I also heard from some freshmen that Chapelle-sensei had smiled. I looked into it and well guess what, you were involved in it too. Obviously this won't just make me think you were the infamous chef. The thing that gave it away was your appearance. I had heard stories from my family about a famous young chef with red hair who was exceptionally good. I asked them about what else they could tell me about him on phone. It was my mother who helped me conclude it was you. I don't know if you remember meeting her, but she did and told me that the chef had a scar on his eyebrow. With all that info, I concluded, it was you. Though it was all a guess. Seeing your reaction and denial just proves it.",finished Isshiki as Souma just stood there shocked at how deep his senior had gone to find out about him.

"Haha, I suppose I can't hide something like this from you, huh Isshiki-senpai. Also I'm glad you haven't told others about it yet, as thanks I can have a shokugeki with you. If I win, you will never share out the info you have gathered on me to anyone, and if you win you can do as you wish. How does that sound?",said Souma as he waited for Isshiki's answer. Isshiki agreed to it as Souma added on.

"We can make a dish centered around traditional Japanese, since that is your specialty.",Souma said as he started to get up and get ready for the match.

"Oh, you know of my specialty and even challenged me in it. I suppose I should expect something like this from you.",replied Isshiki as he smiled at Souma and also went to get ready. Both started going downstairs, no one was in the dorm at the moment as they all had other things to attend to. Souma was happy for that, if there was someone else, he might have rejected it and Isshiki also knew this. He probably chose today as the day for the match because he knew no one else would be here.

"Well then, Isshiki-senpai, good luck and I hope you keep your promise after this is over.",said Souma and soon both got onto work.

After some time, the dishes were done. The two exchanged their meals since there was no one else there to judge them. It was Souma, who took the first bite of Isshiki's dish. He was bombarded with the taste. It was on a whole new level from Kurokiba's skill. The level this dish was, was at the top of the top. It was easily one of the best traditional Japanese dish. Souma had gained even more respect for his senior. The dish left him speechless. Meanwhile, Isshiki was also in the same state, he had never had anything that was as good as Souma's dish. He was kinda sad to admit it, but Souma's skill was way beyond his own. There was a vast difference. After some moments of silence, Isshiki started to speak up.

"Just like I thought, it's my loss. I didn't expect to ever taste something like your dish in my entire life. It was just mind blowing, and as promised I won't tell anyone. I'm satisfied with the serious match you had with me.",said Isshiki while smiling. Souma smiled back, Isshiki's dish was in no way bad, but the level of skill they had made all the difference.

"I must say, Isshiki-senpai, your dish was also way way better than I ever imagined. If everyone in Elite 10 is like you, I can see why everyone else looks up to them so much.",replied Souma as he praised Isshiki and his skills. Isshiki was pleased to hear that, before wrapping everything up he added on.

"I'm glad to hear that Yukihira-kun, I can tell you for sure that the 1st and the 2nd seat will blow your mind even more. I cannot say for sure if they would have a chance against you, but they for sure are a lot better than me.",Isshiki said as he went to wash the plates.

"You should think highly of yourself, it is very rare to see someone with talent like yours. The 1st and 2nd seat may be awesome in their own way, but I can tell that they wouldn't be able to beat you when it comes to traditional Japanese dishes.",Souma said as he continued to praise Isshiki. Isshiki paused for a second before putting on a large smile on his face. He was extremely satisfied with today's event. Even though he had lost, he had learned something new, that there could always be someone better than you out there in the world. In a way it motivated him to improve himself. After a few seconds, Souma approached and started helping him clean. The match before completely forgotten as the boys cleaned up the place before bidding a small bye and going to their rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

Almost a month had passed since his shokugekis with Kurokiba and Isshiki. Luckily, he had no problems during the time. He even had some fun farming in their dorm during the weekends. He was honestly liking the laid back school life. Also, with that said, he was always left a lot of free time everyday. He spent his extra time reading or trying on some new recipes in secret. As usual, he arrived at the academy, with Isshiki as his partner on his bike. Along the way, Isshiki kept on telling him about things, and also gave him news on the upcoming events. Isshiki had asked if he would participate and Souma declined as it would just attract too much attention.

Today was the first day for the Training Camp. It was the first hurdle students had to face, student numbers would start decreasing from this point. Souma was interested in how the training camp would be. As he made way to the area, where the announcements regarding the camp were to be made, he noticed that many of the students seemed very nervous. As students were whispering to each other, a teacher with glasses spoke and pointed directly at Souma, at least that was what Souma thought before the man spoke up.

"You there, the blonde boy with glasses, you are expelled.",said the man, shocking everyone. Meanwhile Souma was just looking at the man with amusement. He knew exactly why the boy was expelled, he was slightly surprised to see someone far from the boy notice it.

"W-What? What do you mean Shinomiya-sensei? I didn't do anything.",The boy said with worry all over his voice. He was beyond confused as to why he was expelled. The now revealed, Shinomiya just glared at him before speaking up.

"Your perfume is too strong, and it will simply interfere with your cooking. If you can't even figure out that much, you aren't worthy of staying in this academy.",said Shinomiya as he left no rooms for arguments. The boy was shocked and had no choice but just to leave. Souma looked around and saw that many others seemed scared, probably hoping they didn't end on the bad side of Shinomiya.

"Well then everyone, I welcome you all to our training camp. I'm Dojima Gin, the General Head Chef and starting today this camp will test everything in you. From your cooking abilities to your ability to serve costumers, all will be judged. If you fail any part of this camp, you will be expelled. You all will be divided into groups and one of the alumni will be assigned to test each group. You all were given a envelope, stating your assigned alumnus/alumna for each day, so with that said, go to your assigned spots and follow your proctor's orders. You will serve under different alumni day after day and they all have the right to expel you anytime.",announced Dojima. Souma had heard many things about Dojima Gin, mainly from his father as they were both friends during their time in Totsuki. Though he doubted, Dojima knew of his existence as Jouichiro had cut off all contacts and didn't make his marriage public. Still, he could see what his father meant by a strict-like guy who doesn't like failure.

As Souma glanced at his envelope, he saw 'Hinako Inui' written on it for the first day. He then proceeded to search for the mentioned alumna. After a few seconds, he noticed the woman. She seemed to be carefree and was smiling. Souma then noticed someone else there, Kurokiba, and eventually Kurokiba also noticed him. Kurokiba approached him and greeted him, Souma returned the greeting and waited for the alumni to say something.

"Ok everyone, for your assignment, first of all you need to choose partners. You will work together with them to make anything with ingredients within the area of the building. As long as the dish pleases me, I will pass you.",announced Hinako. Seeing as how Kurokiba was already at him, he decided to ask Kurokiba to be his partner and it seemed like Kurokiba also had the same idea. With a little discussion, both boys decided to split up and come back 10 minutes later with ingredients.

[After 10 mins]

Souma had found some cabbage, and cauliflower. They were in fairly good condition. As he approached Kurokiba, he saw that Kurokiba had found tomatoes and some onions. The two decided to make a simple dish. And soon both went to work, all the while Hinako was observing everyone. She saw that some were struggling on what to make and some had already started. As Souma was cooking, he was wondering why the camp was so easy, as this wasn't really much of a challenge. However, he decided to think of that later when the camp was fully done. After about 20 minutes, students started to wrap up and present the dish to the alumni. Many passed as expected. Souma and Kurokiba pair also went through it. The alumni seemed like the laid back, happy go lucky talkative type as she was just making jokes here and there. After everyone was done, they all returned to the main hotel.

Many thought that they could rest for awhile, but unfortunately they still had a lot to do. As they were all told to make 50 Beef Steak Meals for the guests at the hotel. Souma really wanted to go take a shower so he was debating on whether he should finish it quick or just do it slowly. After some thinking he decided to cook quickly, as there would be no records of this and it wouldn't reveal anything about his true abilities. One wouldn't be judged on the quality as long as they met the quota, with that thought alone Souma started his round. After some time he finished and looked around to see that he had finished early. Everyone was too focused on their own meals to notice Souma leaving, except the silver haired girl, Nakiri Alice.

As Souma started to make his way to the hotel hot springs, he heard some humming and bumped into someone. As he looked at who he bumped at, he saw none other than Nakiri Erina. She was on the floor, her kimono messed up, probably because of the fall. He could see quite a bit of her boobs. He stopped himself from staring too much. He then went to help Erina up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect anyone else to be around here. I hope I didn't hurt you too much.",said Souma as he offered Erina a hand. Erina took his hand before looking at him.

"Hmph, you are lucky I am in a good mood, so I will let it slide. But still to think, someone like you would have finished the assignment already. I suppose you are full of surprises.",said Erina as she didn't hide her curiosity. Souma just smiled at her and as he was about to say something, he heard someone else call out for Erina.

"Erina-sama, I have gotten the cards like you ordered. Now let's go pl-",Hisako stopped mid sentence as she saw Souma next to a disheveled Erina. Her mind went through a lot of possible scenario, and all of them were of Souma doing things to Erina. With those thoughts, she started to fume in anger.

"Y-You bastard, what were you doing to Erina-sama?",shouted Hisako as she got in front of Erina. Erina was confused as she didn't understand her aide's actions.

"Hisako, what are you talking about? What did he do?",asked Erina as she looked at Hisako with visible confusion.

"Erina-sama, look at your kimono. That alone is proof enough that this man tried to lay hands on you.",said Hisako as she faced Erina. Erina was shocked beyond words, and suddenly her hands shot up to fix her dress. She was so embarrassed right now, as she cursed at herself for not noticing it. She then looked at Souma, who was getting yelled at by Hisako. She was thinking about if he saw it or not and started to glare at him too.

Meanwhile, Souma was sweating at the current situation. He was being accused of some nasty things and Erina was glaring daggers at him. He tried to cool down the situation, trying to explain to Hisako that she was misunderstanding. After some minutes, Hisako finally calmed down, and ordered Souma to speak.

"Hisako-san, you are misunderstanding things. We just bumped into each other. I swear I didn't do anything, I didn't even notice her kimono was messed up.",said Souma, letting out the part about where he was staring at Erina's boobs. Erina seemed to visibly relax at his words, as she was thankful that he hadn't seen it. Hisako also realized her mistake and started to apologize to Souma.

Souma waved it off and told them to be careful next time, before going his own merry way. As Souma approached the hot spring, he took of his clothes and went in. He thought he had it all to himself, but was surprised to see a muscular guy who was flexing his muscles. It was Dojima Gin, eventually Dojima noticed Souma.

"Ho, I didn't expect anyone to arrive here so quickly. Anyways come take a seat.",said Dojima as he motioned for Souma to come. As Souma sat down, Dojima seemed to be observing him. Souma was feeling slightly nervous under the continuous gaze. He then decided to speak up.

"Um, Sir Dojima, is there something wrong with me? You have staring at me for some time.",said Souma, telling him that he had noticed his gaze.

"Oh my bad, I must have made you uncomfortable. I simply thought that you reminded me of a friend. Well anyways, I will take my leave, But before that may I get your name?",asked Dojima as he got up and faced Souma.

Souma was confused as to why he wanted his name but told him anyways. Dojima seemed to think about the name for a while before bidding Souma farewell and leaving the place all for Souma. After Dojima left, Souma relaxed a lot more and began to make predictions on what the next part of the tests could be like.

After some time, Souma went ahead and met up with his dorm members. Almost everyone looked exhausted. Souma had grown quite close to them, specially Isshiki as he didn't have to act much around him. All the members then went to rest for their next day after some talk. Souma also went to his assigned room, however instead of sleeping, he decided to finish reading the book he had borrowed.

[The next day]

Souma woke up to the sound of his phone alarm, as he stretched after getting off bed. All students were told to arrive at the hall before 8. Souma then proceeded to fix his dress, as he started going to the hall. On his way, he met Megumi. The two talked, and Megumi seemed very nervous about their next proctor. Both had the same alumnus as their proctor for the second day and it was none other than the strict Kojiro Shinomiya. The previous day's incident involving the blonde boy's expulsion had probably unnerved Megumi. Souma gave her some words of encouragement.

"You will do fine Tadokoro-san. You are a much better cook than me, and still I have enough confidence that I will make it.",said Souma as he smiled at Megumi. Megumi relaxed at his words, as she also started to have a smile on her face. From what Souma had seen, Megumi had the potential, but she was a nervous wreck most of the time.

Soon enough they arrived at the hall. They then made their way towards Shinomiya. After about 5 minutes, all students arrived and all were told to follow. Shinomiya led them to the kitchen.

"For today, you all will be cooking a 9 vegetable terrine. However, don't try getting any help, you all will treat each other as enemies and work on your dish alone. I won't expect any failure. You all may begin, the ingredients are over there at the corner.",announced Shinomiya, as students started to quickly make their way to get the ingredients. Souma also went over and found that some of these ingredients were not in good condition. He assumed it was just another part of the test. Soon enough, students started to make the dish.

Eventually Souma had decided to take his time and only present his dish towards the end. Soon enough, students started to go present their dish. Many of the students were failed as expected. Souma looked over at his dish and hoped it would be enough to pass. As he made his way to Shinomiya, he passed by a white haired boy, who had his hair tied in a ponytail. It seemed like he had been passed, as he could see the look of satisfaction in Shinomiya.

As Souma presented his dish, Shinomiya tested its texture and such. He then took a bite and seemed to be in thought. After he finished with his bite, he told Souma that he had passed. Souma let out smile as he had expected the worse, he then waited for Megumi's turn to finish. After a few minutes, Megumi made her way to Shinomiya.

"You are expelled. I never told you to alter the recipe.",said Shinomiya. Megumi was shocked, as she was almost about to cry. Just then Souma cut in.

"It is to be expected, the available ingredients weren't enough to make the dish. Wouldn't it be your fault for not having the ingredients, Shinomiya-sensei.",Souma said as he took Megumi's side. He didn't like how the alumnus had just expelled someone not because they didn't have skill, but just because the recipe was slightly altered.

"Be quiet boy, I will expel you too if you talk too much. The ingredients were all planned, it is a way to lessen the numbers.",said Shinomiya as he now started glaring at Souma. Souma also was returning his glare not backing down. Megumi seeing Souma getting threatened became worried and told Souma to stop as she said she was fine with the expulsion. Souma was slightly shocked to hear her say that, as he expected it would have completely devastated her. Souma then let out a sigh and told her to leave early, promising her that he wouldn't risk his own expulsion and follow soon after. Megumi believed him and told him that she would go say bye to the dorm mates, she had a sad look on her face. Souma at most had about an hour, as the assignments went on till then and no student was allowed to leave. Even if they were expelled, they had to wait for the assignment time to finish.

After Megumi left, Souma looked directly and Shinomiya. Unknown to them both, some of the alumni were observing them.

"Shinomiya-sensei, the way people settle things in this school is through shokugeki, right?",asked Souma as he sharply looked at Shinomiya. The alumnus on the other hand was a little confused at his question.

"Yes, it is. What are you trying to imply?",said Shinomiya as he didn't budge from Souma's view. Souma then gained a serious expression as he extended his hand.

"I challenge you to a shokugeki, Shinomiya-sensei. If I win you will retract Megumi's expulsion and if I lose, well you can expel me as well.",declared Souma as he waited for Shinomiya to accept his challenge. The alumni was just shocked to hear those words, then gained a angry expression.

"Who do you think you are? Don't get too cocky just because I passed you. You are not at a level where I need bother with.",replied Shinomiya as he turned down the challenge. Just then, a voice interrupted them.

"Calm down, Shinomiya. The boy proposed an interesting challenge. Accept it, you will lose nothing by taking it on.",said Dojima, as he was followed by other alumni. Souma was kind of confused as to why they were all here, but decided to think later. He then looked back at Shinomiya, who seemed to be in thought.

"Tch, fine. Whatever you do, you will be expelled. I suppose the least I can do is serve you the best dish you will ever taste. So, what will the topic be?",asked Shinomiya as he looked at Souma. The boy had a smirk on his face, he was glad that the challenge was accepted.

"How about French cuisine? As long as you are fine with it, I'm down.",said Souma, shocking all the people there. The most shocked was Shinomiya himself, as the boy had challenged him in his forte. His anger was slowly growing at the boy's attitude.

"Isn't this quite a surprise. But it's fine, Shinomiya and Souma, you are to start cooking with the ingredients left here. We all will be the judges here. With that said, start the shokugeki.",announced Dojima. Meanwhile, the first alumni Souma met, Hinako, was cheering for Souma surprisingly. Souma had expected her to side with her 'friend' but suppose not. Shinomiya looked quite pissed at her before telling her to shut up as they were disturbing. Looking at the people there, he had met most of them, well 3 of them. Chapelle-sensei, Dojima and Hinako.

Soon enough the two started to cook. Souma went to look over for ingredients and found that all of them were in bad condition. However, he had dealt with such a scenario before and took the ingredients. He then started cutting and cooking his dish. The observers there were all mainly focused on Souma. They were impressed with his techniques and quick thinking. After some minutes, the smell of the two dishes, started to fill the room. The taste alone was enough to make them want to eat it already.

[After 20 minutes]

Both finished their dishes, Shinomiya being slightly faster. Shinomiya then went to present his dish first. The tasters were all waiting for the dish as they all received a portion. As soon as they took a bite, they started being thrust into fantasies. In their fantasies, they all had reverted to their young selves, enjoying the taste. It brought back good memories. Seeing their reactions, Shinomiya smirked and looked back at Souma.

"This should be proof enough that you have no chance against, but still I will follow the rules and let you present you dish.",said Shinomiya as he motioned for Souma to come show off his dish. Souma, however was smiling, he didn't really have a specific forte. But he had focused on French cuisine recently, and had an idea of a new French dish. As Souma approached them, all the alumni were looking at him with amusement. They were all wondering what he would present.

As soon as Souma took off the top from the plate, the smell filled the room. It completely surprised everyone. They all then looked at the dish and all they could describe it with was 'excellent'. Shinomiya was also shocked at the dish, he had never seen such a French dish. It was new to everyone.

"Well then everyone, this is a new dish, I personally made. You all can have the chance of tasting it first.",said Souma as he began to give everyone a portion.

"Here, Shinomiya-sensei. I'm sure even you are interested in it.",said Souma as he have Shinomiya a portion. Shinomiya eventually took it after some thought. Everyone in the room took a bite of it and soon they were thrust into an even more amazing fantasy. They started seeing all the different places in France, it was as if they were all there at the moment. After some minutes of satisfaction, Dojima was the first to recover. He then began clapping as he spoke.

"Excellent, this dish was way beyond what I expected. Not only is it new, it is top tier. To think there was someone so young with better talent than us. You have interested me, Yukihira Souma. To think you could make something of this level, with those ingredients, truly impressive.",announced Dojima, as all the others also agreed with him. Shinomiya was beyond shocked, he had never tasted anything like this. As much as he hated to admit it, the boy had won by a landslide. He then composed himself and looked at Souma.

"It seems my evaluation of you was completely off. As much as I hate to say it, it is my loss and as promised I will take back that girl's expulsion.",Shinomiya said as he admitted defeat. Souma gained a smile after that and thanked him for the match. As he was about to leave, Dojima stopped him.

"Wait, who are you really Yukihira? I refuse to believe that you are just a normal cook. What's even more confusing is why you haven't tried getting into Elite 10. Even the 1st seat shouldn't be a problem for someone like you.",said Dojima as he was curious of Souma's action. Souma thought about what to say before looking back.

"I have no interest in joining the Elite 10, however it would be a lie to say I'm not interested in the students that are in Elite 10. As for who I'm, you don't have to think about it too much, I am an average cook. Also, if I can ask for a favor, I would love it if you didn't tell anyone about this whole ordeal.",said Souma as he requested they kept it a secret.

"Hahaaha, Shinomiya-san lost. This is the best day ever, I have quite the material to tease him with now.",Hinako said as she looked at Shinomiya. The man on the other hand a vein popping on his forehead. He approached Hinako and hit her on top of her head. Soon enough he started yelling at her and both continued to argue like old friends. All the others just sweat dropped at the exchange.

"Don't worry, we have no intention of telling anyone. You may relax, however I was wondering if you would like to work for me.",said Dojima. Others were expecting it seeing how much skill Souma had, but the one to interject Souma's answer was Shinomiya.

"I'm sorry Dojima-san, but Yukihira will work with me. I understand I was arrogant against him, but seeing his skills in French cuisine. I believe its best for him to work with me.",said Shinomiya shocking Souma. He had just fought against the man and now he was already getting offers. However, he had no intention of working for either, he already was pretty much working for Senzaemon, so he decided to voice his opinion.

"I'm sorry, Dojima-san, Shinomiya-sensei, but I will have to refuse both your offers. I'm not thinking of working for anyone at the moment. I want to be a free chef and travel all around the world.",said Souma. Dojima then saw an image of Jouichiro in place of Souma. He then blinked a few times, before it disappeared. The boy was similar to his old friend, he had a gut instinct telling him that Souma had something to do with Jouichiro. However, he decided to hold back on questions.

After the rejection, Hinako once again began to laugh at Shinomiya for getting rejected. Both again began to argue. Souma then took that as his cue to leave, he bowed to all the people there and gave a sift bye, before returning to meet Megumi, all the while thinking of what excuse he could use to justify the cancellation of her expulsion.


	6. Chapter 6

After Souma's shokugeki, he went straight to meet Megumi and tell her the good news. He made his way to her room, and knocked. The door opened, however, the one who opened it wasn't Megumi, it was Ryoko. Looking inside he also saw other dorm members surrounding Megumi.

"Ah, Yukihira-kun, you are back. Come in, we were currently discussing if Isshiki-senpai could do something to help Megumi.",said Ryoko as he motioned for him to come in. He saw that someone had called Isshiki and were talking to him through the phone. It was like he thought, the members cared about each other a lot and he thought about how he could bring the news up. If it was Megumi alone, it would have been easier but with everyone here, he had to think of something. Soon enough he found a way.

"Actually, I have some news concerning that.",said Souma as he got everyone's attention. The first to speak up was Yuki.

"What do you mean by that Yukihira-kun?",asked Yuki as she was curious about what the news was.

"Shinomiya-sensei has decided to take back Megumi's expulsion.",said Souma shocking everyone. Megumi had wide eyes at the news. As she was about to question Souma, Yuki reacted faster.

"Wait, what? Why did he do that? Not that it's bad but still..",said Yuki, asking the question everyone was wondering about.

"About that, as soon as Megumi left, Dojima-san came by and talked to Shinomiya-sensei. He tasted the dish Megumi made and convinced Shinomiya-sensei to retract the expulsion.",said Souma, making up an excuse which was quite believable. Isshiki, however, was thinking on the other side of the phone and Souma also knew that Isshiki didn't believe that. He probably was guessing that the retraction had something to do with Souma.

"R-Really? I-I-I'm so happy, I was worried beyond words. I really thought my time here was already over.",Megumi said as she started shedding tears. Yuki approached her and comforted her with a hug. Soon enough, the mood in the room went up and everyone got smiles in their face.

"This is some great news, how about having a party. We need to celebrate.",Yuki said as everyone else just cheered at that. Souma had gotten used to these parties, and just sighed at the sight. Not so long ago, they were in the dumps but now they acted like nothing had happened.

After the celebration was over, everyone started to head to their room. Souma still had time to do something, he began thinking on what he could do till night time approached. Ryoko had previously invited them to go look around the resort, but he rejected the offer, saying he had things to do. But now he had started to regret doing so as he had nothing to do. As he was thinking, his phone rang. It was a call from Senzaemon.

"Hello, old man. What's the call for?",asked Souma.

"Hmm, I was simply calling to check in on how you were doing. I'm also in the Totsuki Resort area, so I was thinking if we could meet up.",said Senzaemon as he invited Souma. Souma quickly said okay, as he was searching for a way to spend time. He asked for the place and got the directions for the area.

After some time, Souma started heading to the place where he would meet Senzaemon. As he approached the place, he saw that he was going farther and farther away from civilization. Then he saw the figure of Senzaemon, sitting in a chair, with no one around him. He soon reached there and Senzaemon motioned for him to take a seat. Looking at the place, Souma noticed that it was surrounded by greenery, probably not many knew of this area.

"Well then Souma-kun, I have been meaning to ask if you have already decided when to start helping my granddaughters.",said Senzaemon as Souma was observing the place around.

"Oh ye, I haven't thought of that yet. They both seem interesting, specially their relation with each other. Don't worry I will inform you when I decide to do so.",replied Souma. Senzaemon hummed in thought as he stroked his beard.

"I see, well if you were hoping to avoid attracting attention, then I must say you have been doing a fairly bad job at it.",Senzaemon said with a low chuckle. Souma was confused at his words.

"What do you mean? I have laid low.",said Souma as he looked at the smiling old man.

"I don't think so. In fact not too long ago, my own granddaughters were asking me if I could provide them information on a certain student.",said Senzaemon as he smirked. He looked at Souma, and smiled as the boy had seemed to realize what he meant.

"So they were trying to learn about me, huh. I wasn't expecting them to be interested in me so much.",said Souma as he looked at Senzaemon.

"Obviously, I didn't tell them anything and kept it under wraps. It seems the event where you had to serve 50 meals, caught both their attention. They were wondering who you really were, since you apparently finished fast. What was that for Mr. Inconspicuous?",asked Senzaemon as he went back to having a smirk. Souma could see the sarcasm and just sighed at that.

"Sigh, I see so that was the main cause. Well I was in a hurry and wanted to be done with it. I should have been more wary. Still to want to learn about someone just because of that, those Nakiri princesses sure are one to watch out for.",said Souma. He was now reminding himself to be more wary around those two from now on. Eventually, they would know about him but he wished for it to happen when he planned it.

Souma and Senzaemon kept on talking for a long time. They were discussing Souma's experience. He had told Senzaemon about the Shokugekis, and the potential talents he had met/seen. After their talk, Souma waved a bye at Senzaemon and started going back to the resort. As he was on his way he met Megumi and others, seems like they were back from their tour. Megumi noticed Souma and called for him, Souma on the other hand was hoping to slip away to his room.

"Yukihira-kun, we were just thinking of playing some games. How about joining us, since we still have a lot of time before tomorrow's test. It's nice to relax once in a while.",proposed Yuki and Souma just agreed to it. They went to Zenji's room and the boy was just questioning why it was always his room. Yuki took out some cards and everyone gathered around the circle to play.

They played for hours and it was starting to get dark outside, not that they could tell. Souma looked at the clock and it was already 7, he decided it was time to leave and informed everyone that he would go sleep. Ryoko had offered him to stay for a quick dinner, but Souma said that he was too tired so he just wanted to sleep. Soon enough Souma got to his room, and went straight to bed.

[The next day]

Souma had been awake for about an hour now. It was still 7 a.m.. It was the third day and all students were supposed to make any dish they wanted for the third day. They were supposed to arrive at around noon. So, Souma had some hours left. He decided to go to the hot spring as he had liked it before. After a few minutes, he arrived at the hot spring and as expected he was alone. All the other students were probably still asleep or doing something else. However, Souma wasn't alone for long as Kurokiba joined him. He wasn't expecting to meet the boy here and greeted him. Kurokiba looked disinterested like always but greeted back. As they enjoyed the silence, Kurokiba decided to break it and spoke up.

"Yukihira, Milady Alice has seemed to have taken an interest in you. I was told to investigate you.",said Kurokiba. Souma didn't look surprised as he had expected as much.

"I wouldn't mind if such a beautiful girl were to take an interest in me.",said Souma as he tried to brush the situation off like a joke.

"I suppose so, but Milady isn't one to just pursue someone for their looks. If she has taken an interest in you, then she probably sees something else in you. No matter, I will eventually find out and if I find out that you didn't take the shokugeki with me seriously, I will make sure to re-challenge you and fight you seriously.",declared Kurokiba as he directly stared at Souma. Souma sighed at this and didn't say anything back. Soon enough, Kurokiba started to get up, and as he was leaving he looked back and spoke.

"Well anyways, watch your back. Milady can be quite relentless and she can go to extreme measures to get what she wants. Be careful.",Kurokiba warned as he went out. Souma nodded at the warning and decided to stay in the water for some more time.

After about 30 minutes since Kurokiba left, Souma also decided to go out. He had dozed off and started to see some other boys had come in. He then excused himself as he returned to his room. As he was turning the corner he bumped into someone. He got the sense of deja vu. He then looked at the one he had bumped into and it was Nakiri Alice. Quickly he offered her a hand and Alice took it. As she got up, her boobs jiggled. He noticed himself staring at it and quickly averted his gaze as to not get caught, however, Alice had noticed it and gained a smirk.

"My, my, Yukihira-kun, you are quite the pervert. Staring at me like that, I will get embarrassed you know.",said Alice as she put her hands under her bust. Souma cursed at himself for getting caught.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to. Since it was right in front of me, I couldn't avoid it.",said Souma, hoping she would let him go easy. Alice continued to keep on her smile as she looked at Souma. Souma couldn't take on the awkwardness any longer and told her that he was leaving.

'Ah, wait Yukihira-kun, I wouldn't mind you staring at me if you gave me your secrets.",Alice said as she started teasing. Souma looked back at her and saw how different she was from Erina.

"I don't know what secrets you are referring to, Alice-san. If you have nothing else to say I will be taking my leave. Bye.",said Souma as he escaped the situation. Alice was looking at his retreating back she had a hand on her chin, thinking. Soon she gained a smirk, and went to wherever she was going.

As Souma reached his room, he decided to read some of the books. He wasted his time till the test doing so. As time flew, it was already 11:30, Souma stretched as he put the book back and made his way to the test room.

As soon as he entered the room, he saw many other people who weren't students in the room. All of them were in business suits. After a few minutes, one of the alumni went ahead and announced that they could cook anything. Everyone was told to cook as soon as the alumnus stopped talking.

Everyone went to work, Souma saw that the people in suits were observing the students and their cooking. He guessed they were from restaurants and such, here to possibly recruit some of the talented students. Since this didn't test any cooking skills, Souma took it easy. He took his time and cooked like an average person. With this he was confident he wouldn't draw attention. After about an hour, they were told to stop and Dojima Gin came forward as he started to speak.

"Well then everyone, that will be all for today. For today, all you were getting was being observed. You can use you remaining time as you wish. However, I have to inform you that tomorrow, you all will have a harder test at 6 a.m.. You all will make dishes based on eggs for the buffet next morning. You all will have a 200 servings quota. Anyone who fails to meet the quota will be expelled. So for today, you all best decide on what you will make and use the time to relax and be ready for tomorrow. With that said, you are dismissed.",announced Dojima. Souma heard some groaning at the news. Meanwhile, he was thinking of what to make. He was just hoping that he wouldn't get placed next to a popular cook like one of the Nakiris as they would just attract most of the costumers. With the act he was putting on, it would be impossible to meet the quota.

The rest of the day, Souma just read some books. He met up with his dorm members discussing the test for tomorrow. After some talk, Yuki decided to change the mood and proposed playing cards again. Soon enough they had forgotten all about the test and were focused in playing. Like usual, Souma was the one who decided to leave early. However, this time he was stopped and agreed to having a short dinner. After the dinner, Souma went back to his room, wishing his friends luck.

[The next day]

Souma woke up to the alarm, it was 5:30 a.m.. He had decided to make sure to set up multiple alarms, in case he doesn't wake up. Just some minutes were left before the test. Souma spent some minutes fixing his dress and decided to spend the few minutes he had reading. Soon, he made his way to the buffet hall.

He was assigned to hall B. He made his way to the hall and looked for his spot. As he found his spot, he noticed Alice approaching him. She called out to him and he greeted her back.

"Hello, Yukihira-kun. I wasn't expecting us to be in the same hall. Well good luck I suppose. Don't worry I will make sure to leave some customers for you.",Alice said as she made her way to her spot. Souma cursed at his luck but was slightly relieved that at least she wasn't next to him. After some minutes, an announcement was made and students were told to begin cooking.

(A/N: Gonna skip this part, just think that Souma cooked normally and slowly but barely met the 200 quota)

As soon as Souma finished his last serving, the bell rang, notifying that time was up. Souma had wanted to change his dish midway, but decided against it, leaving everything to his luck and chance. After he finished, Alice approached him.

"Oh my, I wasn't expecting you to struggle so much. Maybe I misjudged you.",Alice said as she looked at Souma with a smile.

"I suppose you did. I'm not that good but this much is enough for me.",replied Souma as he was starting to get happy that Alice had lost interest or so he thought.

"Or...you might just be hiding what you can do and this could have just been a plan to fool me.",Alice added with a smirk. Souma's smile disappeared as his hope was crushed. Alice was hard to predict, her actions were confusing to Souma. However, he decided to give up on convincing her otherwise as he knew it wouldn't do much. After saying her thoughts, Alice bid Souma farewell and went to look for Kurokiba.

Souma sighed and went to meet up with his dorm members, ready to see how they did. After a few minutes, they all met and all of them had a smile on their face. They all had passed. Obviously, this meant that they would celebrate. But before they could leave, an announcement was made.

"Congratulations to all who passed, today evening will be your final. Rest up as much as you can.",the announcement was done and soon looks of horror filled the students as they were too tired. Souma was starting to see just how tough a camp ike this could be for untrained cooks.

After the abrupt announcement, like always Zenji's room was used for celebration. However the celebration was short as they all decided to go and rest for whatever the evening had to offer.

[In the evening]

Souma made his way to the main hall with his friends, many other students were already there. Dojima Gin then gave a little cough with the mic, attracting their attention.

"I would like to congratulate you all. The 900+ students that were here on the first day, less than 650 remain. For today, you all will be served by the alumni as congratulations for making it through.",announced Dojima, as he clapped and soon the whole room started clapping. Many students were happy to hear that the alumni were cooking and were excited to try their dishes. Obviously, the fact that the camp was over also greatly pleased them all. The evening went by quick and all students returned to their room satisfied, ready to depart tomorrow.

As morning approached Souma started to gather his things, and went to meet others in the lobby. As he was talking to Megumi, some of the alumni approached them and Hinako started talking to Megumi, trying to recruit her. Megumi surprisingly rejected her as she said she had a lot to improve on. Just then, Souma remembered that he had left one of his books. As he informed Megumi to go ahead, he decided to go back and take his book. After a few minutes, he returned however he was surprised to see no buses. He was left alone.

As he glanced at his side, he saw an equally shocked Nakiri Erina. Soon Erina noticed him and both stared at each other saying nothing.

"Erina-sama, we have gotten a vehicle for you to go back. Oh, did you also miss the bus? We have room.",said a woman in suit. Souma was glad that he had found a way to go back, meanwhile Erina was cursing at her luck.

In the car, both stayed silent and soon Erina got sleepy. She hadn't gotten enough sleep and began to doze off. Without her knowledge, her head fell on Souma's lap. Erina mumbled something in her sleep before going back to being quiet. Souma stayed still as he didn't know what to do. He decided to let her be as it seemed like she needed some rest. And with that position, the two continued their way back.


	7. Chapter 7

Erina was enjoying her sleep, as she had a small smile on her face. What she didn't know was that she was laying on Souma's lap. Soon enough, Erina started to wake up, she found that her pillow was strangely comforting and had a nice smell to it. As she moved so that her face was up, she saw a red haired boy with his eyes closed as his head bobbed. She stared at it for a while, before realizing what her head was on. As soon as she found out, her face was red with embarrassment. She jolted away from her pillow, banging heads with the boy in the process. The impact had also woken up the boy, as he started to rub his forehead, wondering what happened. He soon found his answer as he saw the awaken form of Erina, as she also had a hand on her forehead and her face was completely red.

"W-What d-do you think you were d-doing?",Erina shouted out as she pointed her fingers at Souma. Souma appeared confused at her question and Erina saw that as she added on.

"Why was my head on your lap, did you position me like that after I fell asleep? I should report you and get you expelled, you pervert.",said Erina as she was out of breath, still full of embarrassment. Souma understood the situation and quickly tried to lessen the tension. Erina had already begun to flail her hands at him, and he had to say something soon before the situation worsened.

"Calm down, Nakiri-san. I can assure you I didn't make you do anything, in fact it was you that fell on my lap. I simply let it go as it appeared that you were too deep in your sleep.",Souma said calmly as he caught Erina's flailing hands. Erina stopped before freeing her hands from his hands with quite some force.

"D-Don't lie to me, I would never do such a thing. No matter, I will report you.",said Erina as she glared at Souma.

"If you don't trust me then why not ask the person driving. She also saw it.",Souma said as he sighed at the predicament. Erina then turned towards the driving woman and asked her if it was true. The reply she got was a small nod.

"I see, I apologize then. For not only using your lap but to accuse you blindly.",said Erina with a small bow, slightly shocking Souma as he wasn't expecting her to honestly do anything of that sort. He smiled at her and told her it's fine as long as she understood the real truth. At his words, Erina had slightly blushed, but Souma didn't see it as he had started to look out the window. He soon realized that they still weren't at the resort.

"Um miss, I was wondering but should it really be taking this long for us to reach the academy?",asked Souma as he looked at the time on his phone.

"Actually, we got in a really long traffic jam. Since you two were asleep, you missed it. But don't worry we will be arriving pretty soon, in about 5 minutes.",replied the woman as she continued driving. Souma was now glad that he had fallen asleep as he wouldn't have liked getting stuck doing nothing. Erina was having thoughts of her own.

'I was sleeping on a boy's lap. That situation is like one of those I read on the manga. Sigh, I'm so embarrassed that I can't even turn to his direction and this silence is not helping at all. Please, let this be over fast' thought Erina as she also stared out the window.

"We are here, but if you want I can leave you to your dorm, that is if Erina-sama gives permission.",said the woman as they stopped in front of the academy. Erina was too lost in her thoughts and just gave approval. She soon regretted her decision as her time with the boy just extended. Meanwhile, Souma was giving the driver directions and after about 20 minutes, they arrived in front of the dorm. Souma opened the door and thanked both females. Erina finally turned at his direction and saw something like a haunted house, with some people outside it. She was quickly thinking about how the dorm looked. One little side thought she had about it was weirdly enough that it looked fun. Soon she let out a sigh of relief at being alone and instructed her driver to return to the mansion.

As Souma made his way to the dorm, he saw that many of the dorm members were looking at him. He didn't know why and decided to ask.

"Everyone? Is something the matter, you all have been looking at me like you saw some ghost.",said Souma as he was beyond confused. They all were staring at him with mouths agape. Isshiki was the first to speak up as he came forward.

"Welcome back Yukihira-kun, congrats on making it through the camp.",Isshiki said as he congratulated Souma just like he had with the others. Souma thanked him and asked Isshiki about why the others were shocked.

"Well, anyone would be if they saw someone they know alone together with the Nakiri Erina. You have some explanation to give us.",said Isshiki with a smirk. Souma could tell he was having fun with the situation. Souma sighed as he thought that the shock was over something else, and soon enough he explained everything. Some of his friends had laughed when he told them he had missed the bus, but were surprised to find out that Nakiri Erina had agreed to giving him a ride to the dorm. Everyone had expected her to be anti social or something, one who didn't interact with just anyone. After some talk here and there about the camp with Isshiki, all the members returned inside. Isshiki had prepared a party for their celebration and Souma had lost count of how many times he had partied with them.

[Time skip]

As time passed by, June was here and all students had a vacation. All of Souma's dorm friends were going back to their family. Souma had also decided to go back to touring around the world. Money was never an issue for him, as he was wondering where he should go. As he was thinking that, he got a call.

"Hello? What is it that you need Leonara-san?",Souma asked as he picked the call from Alice's mother. He wasn't expecting a call from her. To be honest, he didn't like meeting her much mostly because of her teasing.

"My my, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to Denmark. Since you probably have nothing to do.",replied the older Nakiri with a small chuckle. Souma sighed at how she believed that he was free, but it was true so he gave an okay. Before cutting the phone, Leonara added a comment.

"Also, it seems my sweet daughter has made contact with you and gained interest in you. it seems you will after all be my son-in-law like I predicted years ago.",Leonara teased as she ended the call before Souma could say something back. He wasn't liking how the older Nakiri always found something to tease him on and just wished that Alice didn't also completely inherit that trait.

Souma then went back to his dorm, as he booked a ticket for Denmark. He still had 2 days before his flight. He decided to go out shopping, and see what he could bring to Denmark.

[After 2 days]

Souma woke up and looked at his phone, His flight was at 9 and it was still 7:30. He decided to shower and get ready to leave. After he finished with all the preparations, he took his baggage and started making his way to the airport. He bid Fumio a farewell and started walking. After some walking and a taxi, he arrived at the airport. He saw a shade of white hair and black hair before it disappeared. He was already thinking of who it could be. However, he erased any further thoughts and made his way into the airport.

[Skip to Denmark]

It had been quite a flight as Souma had just slept all the way. As soon as he got off his flight, he saw Leonara Nakiri. He wasn't expecting to see her and was about to make his way towards her, but a silver haired girl beat him to it. It was Alice. He didn't know if this was planned by Leonara, but he surely wasn't looking forward to it. Soon, he slipped away without getting noticed by them and called a taxi to take him to his hotel.

As soon as he got his keys for his rooms, he took the elevator and quickly got in his room. He laid on the bed and began to think of why Leonara had wanted to see him. He had liked Denmark, when he had come before and was once again looking froward to enjoying his stay. He then made sure to make a call.

"Leonara-san, I would have liked it if you had told me your daughter was coming here as well.",said Souma. He already knew that she left it out on purpose. He heard a small chuckle on the other side.

"I thought I did, my bad. But why worry, I won't tell her anything about you. I will message you the location to meet us soon. See you then.",Leonara said as she again cut the phone before Souma could reply. Souma was having second thoughts on his decision to come here. His trip here wouldn't be as relaxing as he thought, because he now had someone to avoid. What Souma didn't know at the moment was that the other Nakiri Princess was also in Denmark for work purposes and because of Alice forcing her to come for a vacation. Souma got a message and looked at it. He had to meet Leonara and her husband in the evening. He then decided to sleep as he still felt drowsy from his flight.

[In the evening]

Souma had been awake for a while and was watching TV. He heard his alarm go off and went to go take a shower. As he got ready to go meet up, he got another call. It was from Senzaemon.

"Hello, old man. What is it?",asked Souma as he started putting his clothes on.

"Ah, Souma-kun, I heard you were in Denmark from my son. I just wanted to let you know that Alice and Erina are also there, so I suppose I wanted to warn you.",said Senzaemon as he stated his purpose for calling.

"Ye ye, I know I already saw Alice at- wait, what? Erina?",Souma said as he stopped mid way. He had known about Alice but not Erina too.

"From your reaction, I assume you didn't know about Erina. Haha, well anyways enjoy your stay, I wouldn't mind if you were to start their training there.",Senzaemon said as he hung up. Souma was now really cursing at his luck. He hoped that he just wouldn't encounter the two Nakiris.

[At a resort]

Souma saw Leonara and Soe Nakiri. The two were waiting for him. He soon was in front of them and he greeted them. As expected, Leonara had already started teasing him. The male Nakiri soon motioned for Souma to follow them and started a normal conversation with him. They were talking about Souma's life in Totsuki and some questions about what he thought of thier daughter., of course the question was from Leonara. Souma gave an honest answer as he said that she was troublesome and too curious for her own good. He also added on that she had inherited some of Leonara's teasing. Leonara simply chuckled at that.

After the walk, the three arrived at a kitchen hall. It was empty as the Nakiris had made reservations and asked for it. They didn't want to break their promise to Souma by letting others know of him. Souma soon went to cooking and the husband wife duo, observed him. They were always left amazed with his pure skills, it never got old. As Souma finished his dish, he gave it to them.

The two took a sit on the chairs, and started tasting. Like many times before, they were thrust into amazing fantasies. After a few minutes of foodgasms, they cleaned their mouth and started praising Souma.

"It was excellent, just like before. I wouldn't mind if such a talent were to marry my daughter.",said Seo and Souma was kind of expecting that to come from Leonara not him. He smiled at his compliment and thanked him.

"Anyways, Souma-kun, we heard from father-in-law that you were going to train our daughter and niece. I would like to know more about it.",Leonara said as she inquired for some more information on the training. Souma gave them the same answer he gave to Senzaemon, as he began explaining he would do it in time. Souma then remembered a question he had in mind for Leonara.

"By the way, Leonara-san. Why didn't you tell me about Alice-san and Erina-san being here?",said Souma as he sighed.

"Oh that, I also didn't know about Erina, believe it or not. And I already said sorry for not telling about Alice, didn't I?",said Leonara. Souma thought she was lying and was about to question her, but Soe answered his unvoiced question.

"It was Alice who forced Erina to come. I suppose she is in many ways like her mother. We were informed of it after Erina was already here.",Soe explained. Souma nodded at the info and after some more talk and some teasing from Leonara, Souma bid them farewell. He arrived at his hotel and decided to go to bed as soon as he got in.

[Time skip]

Souma was still in Denmark and he was enjoying his stay so far. He hadn't run into the two Nakiri princesses, even though he had gone to the Nakiri mansion here. Most of the staff in Denmark already knew of him, so it wasn't much of a problem to come in secretly. Leonara had convinced him after a lot of assurance that Erina and Alice wouldn't be around. For today he was planning to go to the pool. As he took a ride to the pool, he saw that it wasn't packed as much as he had expected.

Souma started change his dress and went to the pool as he took off his shirt and entered the water. He liked the cool feeling, as he was enjoying this, he heard whispers. He turned around to see what the problem was and was shocked to see Erina and Alice coming out. Alice seemed to be pushing Erina, while Erina looked embarrassed. Souma was cursing at his luck and quickly made a plan to hide, however, luck was never on his side whenever he encountered a Nakiri. Alice had noticed him. He didn't even have enough time to take his shirt.

"Yukihira-kun, here, come here.",Alice told him in a loud voice. Souma's plan to get away was gone and he had no choice but to at least greet her.

"Ah, Alice-san and Nakiri-san, I wasn't expecting you to be here.",said Souma acting like he had no idea of them being in Denmark.

"Oh my, this is indeed quite the surprise. To think I would meet you even here in Denmark. Anyways what do you think of our swimsuits?",Alice said as she posed and told Erina to do so too. Erina obviously rejected.

"I suppose it looks good, you too Nakiri-san.",said Souma. Erina had blushed at his comments, she had been encountering the boy a lot more. Alice, on the other hand pouted.

"Mou, Yukihira-kun, what do you mean by suppose. I should punish you for that.",Alice said still with a pout on her face. Souma blushed at her closeness and he thought about how the pout made her cute. Souma then noticed that Kurokiba wasn't around and decided to change topics.

"I don't see Kurokiba-san anywhere. Is he not accompanying you today?",asked Souma. Alice replied that he was at the mansion and the two had come alone. Souma nodded at that and was about to return to the waters, but Alice stopped him.

"Wait a moment now Yukihira-kun, shouldn't you be a gentleman and accompany us instead of going somewhere leaving us alone.",Alice said with a teasing voice. Souma sweat dropped at her and reluctantly followed them. Soon they got under the umbrella. Alice asked him to come join him for a swim but he politely refused and stayed. Erina also did the same and so the two were all alone. Souma looked at the side and saw that Erina was covering herself with her hands. He assumed she wasn't feeling comfortable with all the stares directed at her. He then took off his shirt and put it over Erina. Erina looked over and blushed.

"Here, put this on, it won't cover everything but it should at least help your situation a little.",Souma said as he replied to her. Erina kept on blushing before she put on his shirt. All of a sudden, Erina's heart had started to beat fast, she glanced at Souma's bare body. She quickly looked away as she blushed at his muscles. She was starting to think how it would feel to touch them but she started moving her head to clear those thoughts. On the other hand, Souma saw Erina moving her head, and sweat dropped at the scene, he was wondering at what happened. His thoughts were soon interrupted as Alice came over.

"Oh.. what is this, hmm, it seems you have gotten quite close to my dear cousin.",Alice said as she smirked.

"Ah, no Alice-san, I was just helping her since she was feeling uncomfortable with the stares.",said Souma as he tried to explain.

"T-That's right, I have n-nothing going on with him.",Erina said through stutters. Alice just continued to smile before she dragged both of them and threw them to the pool. Souma recovered first and looked at Alice to see she was laughing out. Erina also saw it and started to get mad, to punish Alice, she pulled Alice into the mix as well. All three were now in the water, Alice suggested playing some games and Erina agreed after some thought. They raced and played some more before getting out. All the time, Erina had a genuine smile on her, which she herself didn't probably notice. As they got off, Souma told them that he would go buy something cool to enjoy. With that the two girls were left alone. It didn't take a minute before some guys started to approach them.

{A/N: No language barriers, since its fiction}

"Well hey there, you two seem to be free. How about having fun with us guys?",said one of the guys as he moved his hand to touch Alice's hair. Alice slapped his hand away.

"I'm sorry, but we are already here with someone else.",Alice said as she was starting to get angry at the nerve of these people. Erina also had similar thoughts.

"Ha, so what? You can have some time with us too, come on we can show you two what a real man is.",the boy added on as the group grabbed Alice and Erina's hands. Erina reacted fast and pushed the boy.

"Let go of me, you pervert. Don't try touching me with your filthy hands.",Erina said as she glared at the fallen boy. Alice had done the same but had made no comment. Soon the pair of boys got angry as they got up.

"Why you bitches!",yelled one of the boys as he moved his hand to hit Alice, however the hand was stopped mid way before it reached her. Alice was waiting for the impact but it never came and she opened her eyes to see Souma holding the hand. He didn't seem happy.

"Oi, what do you think you are trying?",Souma said as he pushed the boy back onto his friend. He looked back and apologized for taking long. Alice and Erina were relieved to see him, as they were about to explain what happened. They boy Souma had pushed came at him ready to attack, Souma moved fast and caught his fist before giving him a blow on his abdomen. The boy was sent to his knees as he started coughing, his friend got to his side as he helped him. Souma then glared at the two as he spoke.

"Leave, before I make you leave. Next time, I won't go so easy, you won't be going home safe if you try more.",Souma said as he towered over them. With a yelp, the two ran away. Souma really hadn't expected the situation to get so bad when he was gone for a few minutes, but he was glad he had come back on time. He turned around to look at the two girls and saw that they both looked comfortable now that he was here.

"Thank you, Yukihira-kun. You played quite the hero saving us from them. Come on, say thanks Erina.",thanked Alice as she nudged Erina to do the same. Erina got over her stupor as she also thanked him. Souma said it was nothing significant.

"I'm just glad the two of you are okay, I wouldn't want the whole Nakiri clan after me for getting their beauties hurt. now would I?",Souma said as he tried to change the mood. Alice and Erina both blushed and began to chuckle. Souma then gave them popsicles and soon all of them started to relax.

"Thanks for today, Yukihira-kun. We will remember this, so in the future if you have a favor to ask, you can count on us.",Alice said once again thanking Souma. Souma waved it off, saying it was nothing. Meanwhile, Erina was in her own thoughts.

'This is once again, like in those shoujo mangas and it is with him again.' thought Erina as she glanced at Souma from time to time. They kept on talking, but Erina didn't say much. It was only when Souma started to ask about cooking, that Erina got involved more. Alice had asked Souma about why he was in Denmark and Souma had to make up an excuse that he came to see a relative. The two girls let it go without second thoughts and Souma was happy for that.

After the long conversation they had, Souma informed them that it was time to leave. He gave them a bye and told them he would see them in the academy. As he got to his hotel and room, he started to pack up. He had stayed for long enough and was going to head back. He was going to return in 2 days. With what had happened today, he could only hope the remaining days wouldn't get so troublesome. With that little thought, he fell asleep watching the tv.


	8. Chapter 8

Souma woke up feeling groggy. He was still in Denmark, and he had no plans for today. He got off and stretched and went to take a quick shower, After taking the shower, he took some chips and began watching the TV. After a few minutes, he got a call. It was from Leonara Nakiri.

"Hello, Leonara-san. What's the call for?",asked Souma as he was eating. He heard a chuckle and could already tell, some teasing was about to come.

"My my, I just wanted to call and thank my son-in-law for saving my daughter and niece. I heard from Alice, she kept on talking about it yesterday. Fufu, she really has come to like you a lot.",said Leonara.

"It was nothing. But you should really be more careful, those two got lucky because I was also there at the pool. At least make Kurokiba accompany them, otherwise they will just get hit on wherever they go." Souma said as he raised concerns. He soon regretted voicing that out.

"I see, you are worried about your future wives. But yes, I will do that from now on, so relax. Also since you are leaving soon, would it be alright to have meet up tomorrow?",asked Leonara. Souma told her it was fine and they decided to meet in the evening at the same location as before. As they were talking, he heard another voice on the other end calling for Leonara. Taking it as a cue to hang up, he cut the call.

Leonara was interrupted by her daughter as she was calling her. She noticed that Souma had cut the cull, probably because he didn't want Alice to know. She then smiled at her daughter and asked her why she called for her. Alice, on the other hand was wondering who it was that her mother was talking to. She waved aside that thought and went back to asking her mother about what she planned.

"Mom, I wanted your help in finding someone. You see I was wondering if you could help me locate where Yukihira-kun lives.",said Alice. Leonara got a smirk on her face as she replied.

"My my, is my sweet little daughter trying to stalk a boy. Fufufu, no worries, I will help you. You can leave, I will contact you when I find info.",said Leonara as she teased her daughter. Alice had a little pout on her face, but soon left, happy with the fact that she got help. Leonara was thinking on whether she should tell her or not. After some thought, she decided to tell her, thinking it would be fun.

About 15 minutes after her request to her mother. She got info and quickly made plans to go visit him as a surprise. She had convinced Erina to accompany her, saying Souma would like it. Erina was hesitant about going to meet a boy, but she gave into pressure from Alice.

[At the hotel]

Souma was enjoying watching the tv. He was watching sports, it was mostly highlights. He then began to roam the channels, trying to find something interesting. As he was busy roaming, he heard a knock on the door. He wasn't expecting any visitors at this time, and was wondering who it was. He stood up and made his way to the door. As he opened the door and greeted the person outside, he was shocked to see Alice and Erina.

"Yo, Yukihira-kun, sorry to intrude. Aren't you gonna invite us in?" Alice said smiling. Erina was slightly blushing for some reason. Souma then got over his shock and told them to come in.

"Still, this hotel is top notch. Are you living alone?",asked Alice as she began to tour his room alongside Erina. It was Erina's first time in a room of a boy her age. Deep inside she was nervous, Alice was too but not as much as Erina.

"Ah, yes. Though, I apologize for the mess. I wasn't expecting someone and since I will be leaving in 2 days, I got lazy.",said Souma as he scratched his back. Alice hummed at his response before her eyes slightly widened.

"Wait, you are already leaving?",asked Alice as she was expecting him to stay here longer.

"Um, yes. I have stayed here for too long. I already saw my relatives so I thought about returning back fast.", Souma said. He had no plans for the remaining weeks of his vacation, but he also didn't want to overstay and get used to Denmark too much.

"So we got lucky, huh. We came to visit just before you left. Aren't you glad Erina?", Alice said as she brought in Erina to the conversation.

"I s-suppose. It's not like I wanted to come visit anyway.",said Erina as she whispered the last part. Souma then realized that he had never told them where he was staying, so he got curious.

"By the way, Alice-san. How did you find me? I don't think I told you.", Souma asked. He already had some few ideas in mind as to how she found out. The most likely one being her mother telling her.

"Fufu, you shouldn't underestimate the power of the Nakiris. When we want something, we can find it. Thought it was my mother who found it out.",said Alice confirming Souma's guess. Souma inwardly sighed, Leonara probably did so just to see if it would be fun.

"I see, since you are here, I have some snacks. Do you want some, Nakiri-san, Alice-san?",offered Souma as he brought out some chips.

"I will take it, thank you.",said Alice as she took one of them and sat on the bed.

"I d-don't mind if you call me Erina.",said Erina surprising both of them. Erina saw their surprise and soon added on with embarrassment.

"I mean, isn't it weird to call me Nakiri when another Nakiri is around? O-Of course, call me Erina in private. I j-just s-suggested it to aovid confusion and also thank you for the chips.",Erina said through stutters. She then quickly joined Alice as her face was fully red. Souma smiled at her words and went to join them. Souma gave them the remote and the three soon began to watch some wildlife videos together. They were talking about their favorite animals and time passed by.

After about 2 hours or so, Erina got a call. She looked at the caller and saw that it was her aunt. She informed the other two, and began to get ready to leave. Alice also did the same and both thanked Souma for his time.

"I had fun today, Yukihira-kun. I hope to spend some more time with you later. Well then, bye.",Alice said as she went out. Erina also bid him farewell while blushing slightly. After the two were gone, Souma let out a sigh and decided to clear all the mess in his room. He wasn't planning on going outside today so he just stayed in, spending rest of his days, watching tv and reading books. He had honestly liked his time with Alice and Erina, and also was looking forward to next time.

[The next day]

Souma was packing up his things. He had to go meet up with Seo and Leonara in the evening and his flight was at 10 p.m.. After packing up, he looked around and made sure that everything was fine. He now had 3 hours of free time, he decided to go take a walk. As he opened his door, he saw Alice and Erina. Alice had her hand raised, about to knock.

"Oh my, did you sense us coming or something, Yukihira-kun?",Alice said as she began smiling.

"I was just about to leave for a little walk, was there something you needed to talk about?",asked Souma as he was about to head back in. Alice stopped him and said they just came to visit again. Erina then proposed that they could join him for the walk. Souma agreed to it and they all went out.

"Ahh, don't you just like the breeze. It feels so nice, makes me want to stay like this forever.",said Alice as she looked satisfied with the breeze hitting her. Souma and Erina both nodded at that. Alice then started to ask Souma questions about his cooking. She also brought up the fact that she had asked her grandfather about him but found no info. Souma was seen as a mysterious guy. Erina also waited for his answer, having the same thoughts as Alice.

"How do I say it, um, I suppose it's because I haven't done anything note worthy. The school records such things, but since I have no accomplishments nor am I from a famous family, it's hard to know more about me. Like I said long ago, you shouldn't bother.",said Souma as he gave a straight answer. Obviously, Alice and Erina both hadn't bought that, but nodded at it anyway. The rest of the walk was mostly quiet, with Alice teasing Erina from time to time. Souma had commented that they got along, and the reaction he got was Alice agreeing and Erina saying Alice was just annoying. Towards the end of their walk, Alice invited him to the Nakiri mansion. Souma refused as he said he had to get ready.

Erina also reminded Alice that they had to return before their relatives got worried. Since the incident in the pool, they had gotten stricter and got worried over smallest of things. Souma then saw a limo right outside his hotel, probably here to pick up the Nakiris. After getting close to it, he was correct as Erina and Alice got in. They bid each other farewell, and Souma also returned to his room to get ready for his meeting.

[In the evening]

Like before, Seo, Leonara and Souma were at the resort. Souma had begun cooking and was already making the other occupants hungry. As he served them food. Seo brought up his 'date' with Alice and Erina.

"Haha, It wasn't date. We just met up and took a walk.",said Souma as he denied that it was a date. Leonara and Seo chuckled at that. As they were enjoying the meal in silence, Souma was already thinking of what he would do in Japan. Leonara then brought up an interesting topic which got Souma's attention.

"Oh yes, Yukihira-kun, I will be coming to japan for the Autumn Election as one of the judges.",said Leonara as she finished her meal.

"Autumn Election, huh. I heard a little about it from Isshiki-senpai. Why bring it up?",asked Souma. Autumn Elections usually brought in all the talented cooks. With the best winning the elections.

"Hmm, I was wondering if you would join in. I'm sure Alice and Erina would love to see your cooking for real.",said Leonara, however, Souma rejected the idea of joining. He was interested in the elections but didn't have any intentions of joining. After that, they talked some more about Alice and Erina. Since he was going to teach them soon enough, Leonara decided to tell what she knew about them. Of course, she tried to tell Souma her sizes, but she was stopped before she could say it out loud. Souma could only sigh at how she was carefree and didn't hesitate in saying stuff like that.

"We will surely miss your cooking. Have a safe trip back.",said Seo as they bid each other farewell. After returning back, Souma decided to take a short nap, before his flight.

At around 9, Souma got up and decided to head for his flight. He returned the keys, and thanked the receptionist. At the airport, Souma was feeling drowsy. He wanted to get on the plane as quick as possible. His wish was answered as his stuff was processed swiftly.

As soon as Souma got on the plane, he fell asleep.

[In Japan]

Souma had called for a taxi, but was kept waiting for quite some time. As the taxi came he gave directions to the Polar Dorm. On his way there, he was thinking if others were back already. As he arrived at the dorm, he paid the driver and approached the dorm. As he opened the door, he saw that some of the members were already back. Yuki and Isshiki were cooking something and they both noticed Souma.

"Ah, Yukihira-kun, welcome back.",Isshiki said as he welcomed Souma in his apron only outfit. After not seeing it for so long, Souma had to take a few seconds to adjust. After the short welcome from the two, Souma said that he was tired and headed for his room. He fell on his bed as soon as he got in, he noticed that he had been sleeping a lot lately.

[The next day]

Souma was awake and helping Isshiki in washing the plates. They just had lunch. Even more of his friends had returned and now the only one missing was Zenji. The missing boy, arrived soon after they finished with the plates. Isshiki like always greeted him and called out all the other members through the speaking tubes. They all decided to have a celebration since everyone was back. Like always, Zenji's room was the place.

Doing nothing out of the ordinary, Souma spent rest of his vacations with his friends. He enjoyed farming and from time to time would join in some games in Zenji's room. The academy was starting tomorrow and Souma was looking forward to it. Specially, the autumn selections.

[Start of School]

Souma did his usual thing and got on his bike. Isshiki had joined him on the ride. Isshiki also informed him that Megumi, Shun and Zenji could be participants in the elections. As they got to the school, Souma and Isshiki separated. The first day back wasn't that different, he did get a little thanks from Kurokiba for helping Alice in Denmark. Other than that the school day just got boring. It was his math class that was different. Because of his encounters with Alice and Erina in Denmark, the three had gotten a little closer. Alice and Erina had greeted him, surprising most of the other students. Souma greeted back and could feel all the stares directed at him. It was the jealous fanboys. He learned that Alice was also in the Autumn Election and Erina had decided to tease.

"Fufu, you shouldn't be so proud of being in the Election. I have an Elite 10 seat before you.",Erina said smugly as she enjoyed watching Alice pout. Alice complained a little before getting Souma involved.

"Mou, bakarina. Yukihira-kun, you think I'm better, right?",asked Alice as both girls focused on him. Souma was now in a pickle, he couldn't just choose one of them and anger the other.

"Of course, he will choose me, right Yukihira-kun?",added Erina as she also was curious of who he would choose. Souma was hoping for something to get him out of this situation.

Soon, the class began as the teacher grabbed their attention. Souma thanked god and started to relax. After some time, the two girls forgot about their competition and Souma was really thankful for that. Before all this Erina never really approached him in class for help, but seems like the events in Denmark had changed that. Alice already used to ask him for help in math after finding out he was good at it. Erina had asked him some questions on normal distribution and such. He was seated between Erina and Alice. From other's point of view, all they saw was the red hair taking the two beauties all for himself. Souma could only sigh at those jealous stares, knowing this would probably go on forever.

After school, at the dorm, Megumi, Shun and Zenji were informed of their selection. Megumi seemed really nervous but with encouragement from others she relaxed. Souma now couldn't wait for the elections to start. He had heard about a first year named Akira, who many believed would win. He was sure he would enjoy watching how talented these cooks were.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone at the Polar Dorm was excited for the Autumn Elections. With some of them being selected for it, they had trained quite a bit. Tomorrow, there would be an announcement about the official participant posting for all to see, and details on the event. Souma had just finished his last class, as he bid farewell to Alice and Erina, he made his way to the headmaster's office. He was called in by him for some reason.

As he was walking towards the office, he saw two students. One white haired male and a red hair female. The boy seemed nervous, while the red hair was telling him something. As they got close, the two noticed Souma. Of course going past them with no interaction would have been normal, but surprisingly the girl stopped him.

"Oh, you are that boy I bumped into. All classes should be over by now, where are you heading?" the girl asked. As soon as she said that, the white haired boy told her that they should leave as they had things to do. However, the girl just told him to be quiet and go on without her. Souma sweat dropped at the scene, as the boy just gave up with a sigh.

"I was actually heading for the headmaster's office. I was called in for something." Souma replied calmly. The word 'headmaster' seemed to have caught her attention as she got a thinking pose.

"Oh well sorry for stopping you. Just don't bump into someone else on your way, see ya." the girl said as she started walking away. Souma wanted to say something back, but decided not to. All the while, the girl had one single thought. 'Why did the headmaster call him? He isn't one to do that with just anyone.'

As Souma got to the office, he knocked and went in. Senzaemon was looking over some papers, and as soon as Souma entered, he looked at Souma as he put the papers down.

"Ah, welcome Souma-kun, I actually called you because I had some serious news. You see, Azami has started to make his move." Senzaemon said with a serious expression. Souma froze for a bit after hearing the 'Azami'. He had met him before, when he tried to recruit him for his plan. Of course Souma had rejected, but still he had spent quite some time with that man. It wasn't until later on, that he found out Azami was Erina's father. Also, hearing that name just brought back memories he didn't want to dwell over.

From what he had heard from Senzaemon, he was very strict and cruel in training Erina. Most of her current attitude towards cooking, is thanks to her time with her father. Senzaemon then continued on.

"I heard from some sources that he made contact with our 1st seat. It is quite the troubling info, I mean, what if he tries to control Erina again?" Senzaemon said as he rubbed his forehead. Souma was already seeing where this was going.

"So, basically you want my help?" Souma said as he sighed. All he got for a reply was a nod. He knew the reason for why Azami wanted to finish his plan. It had something to do with Souma himself. After all, Azami had told him of what he wanted to accomplish, he had really tried to get Souma on his side as he believed, with Souma the plan would finish faster.

{Flashback start}

"So, what do you think, Souma-kun? Join me so that we can change this rotten world.", Azami said as he extended his hand out to Souma. Souma looked at his hand before, rejecting it. Azami looked confused at his actions as he looked at Souma.

"You know, you really like to decide for others, don't you? If there is one thing you can do for me, then can you please stop saying my dad was ruined by this culinary world. He did lose his way, but my mother helped him. He was cooking happily till his last moments. He never regretted his way nor did he loath the culinary world." Souma said as he smiled at his memories with his dad. Azami then questioned Souma.

"I see, but what about you?",said Azami as he stared at Souma. Souma looked confused, so Azami decided to add on.

"What about your cooking, Souma-kun? Saiba-senpai may have found your mother, from what I heard she was special. But what about you, you are really like your father. How will you handle it, I doubt you will be as lucky as him to find someone like your mother." Azami said as he kept looking at Souma for answers.

"I won't lose my way, I-I will never stop my creativity, so that shouldn't be of any concern." Souma said as he himself sounded unsure. Azami then gained a serious expression as he spoke.

"It seems like I can't convince you. However, mark my words, this world will ruin you. That is how it has always happened. In this world, extreme talents like you and Saiba-senpai are always ruined and forced to go down a dark road." Azami said. He started to walk away, but he added on one more thing.

"It would be an insult to Saiba-senpai if I were to let his son go down in ruins, when I could have done something about it. So, I will change this world, I will morph it so that we can achieve the 'True Gourmet'. It is sad that I couldn't show it to Saiba-senpai himself, but his son will see it fully. Look forward to it, Souma-kun, with that said this is farewell for a long while." Souma could only stare at the man's back. He was thinking over what he had said. He kept thinking about what if he did lose his way, who would help him then.

{Flashback end}

Azami wanted to change the culinary world, and he would stop at nothing for it. Souma then looked at Senzaemon as he spoke.

"I will help you because my dad, he did tell me about some things. If I were to ignore this, then he would probably scold me and never let it go." Souma said as he scratched his hair. Senzaemon gained a smile at his news.

"I will always be grateful for this, I really mean it Souma-kun." Senzaemon said as he bowed slightly. Souma waved it off and then began discussing on what they could do to stop Azami.

After his discussion with the headmaster, Souma got to the dorm and he could already hear people talking. As he got in, he saw Alice Nakiri. He was really shocked that she was here. Alice didn't even take a second to notice him as she approached him.

"Yo, Yukihira-kun, I came to visit. I would've missed you, if not for Ryo and his battle antics." Alice said as she got a smile. Souma then asked her about what she meant. Alice saw his confusion as she began to explain.

"You see, when we came here. You weren't here, but we decided to wait for some time. After like 20 minutes, you still didn't come and when we were about to leave, Isshiki-senpai approached us. Well one thing led to another and once Ryo ate Isshiki-senpai's cooking, he decided to challenge him. With that said, this is where we are." Alice said as she pointed at Isshiki and Kurokiba cooking. Souma then looked over, already knowing who would win. Kurokiba was good, but he still wasn't on the same level as Isshiki. Souma then got dragged by Alice as she took him to the dinning table. They were playing card games, while waiting for the cooking to finish.

Souma joined them and after about 10 minutes, the two cooks finished. Everyone at the table was made a judge, with the most votes obviously winning. Kurokiba's dish was first to be judged, as everyone looked over it. There wasn't enough portions for everyone, as Souma hadn't gotten one. Others were about to give him some, but Alice interjected, saying she could share with him. Everyone then took a bite.

Souma saw that everyone was thrust into fantasies, like expected. As he was about to take a bite himself, Alice held up a spoon towards his mouth.

"Say ahh, Yukihira-kun." Alice said as she waited for Souma to open his mouth. Souma sighed at the action, but gave in. He took the bite and like others he was also in his own fantasy. Of course, this interaction between the two didn't go unnoticed as everyone wondered what their relation. After a few seconds, Kurokiba started getting praises, but, the boy himself didn't seem all happy. He looked over to Isshiki and told him to go next.

Isshiki then revealed his dish, everyone was bombarded with the smell. Kurokiba also looked shocked as he looked at his dish. With a gulp, everyone took a spoonful. As soon as it got in their mouth, the flavor exploded as everyone was thrust into a fantasy. They were all in a hot spring, relaxing, never wanting to leave this fantasy.

"Ahem, Yukihira-kun. How about feeding me this time?" Alice said as she opened her mouth. Souma then slowly took the spoon as he fed her. Alice moaned at the flavor. Hearing her moan a little, Souma quickly took the spoon out. He wasn't expecting that, all the while his friends were looking at the pair with a teasing smile. Souma could only sigh at that.

"So who won?" Souma asked deciding to change subjects. With that little question, everyone voted and unsurprisingly Isshiki won by a landslide. Kurokiba seemed pissed at the result but he quickly calmed down as Alice took his bandana off. Souma was always amused by how much the boy changed with a simple bandana.

"Fufu, it seems like you lost Ryo-kun. With the match done, we should leave. I met Yukihira-kun and its already getting late. We will see each other soon, bye Yukihira-kun." Alice said as she dragged Kurokiba out. After the two were gone, everyone looked at Souma.

"Soooo, what was that about?" Yuki asked as she asked Souma.

"What do you mean, Yuki-san?" Souma said as he tried to act like he didn't know anything. He regretted asking that as she just got a smirk.

"I see, so you plan on hiding your relation with Nakiri Alice. Still, to think you had already made a move on one of the Nakiris, you are amazing in your own way." Yuki said as she got nods from the other members. Souma knew fighting would just make it worse, so he gave up. He then told them that he was going to his room, as he escaped the situation.

As morning came, Souma went down and met with the other members. Megumi looked nervous as she was talking to Yuki about the election. Today, they would get more info on the event and full list of the participants. They then made their way to the academy.

At the academy, they all went to look over who was in the election. Along with who Isshiki had confirmed, Yuki and Ryoko were also in it. Souma also noticed that Alice was part of it. The Polar dorm group was then approached by some other students. The Aldini brothers, and Ikumi. Souma had got to know Ikumi through Megumi and the Aldini brothers were in one of his classes. As they started talking, Souma wished them luck. As they left, his eyes were blocked.

"Guess who?" the person said as they chuckled. Souma could feel two soft things pressing on his back, as he slightly blushed.

"Um, Alice-san?" Souma said as he moved her hand. He looked back and as he guessed it was Alice. She was smiling.

"Correct, you have gotten good at sensing me. Anyways, I was passing by and saw you, so I decided to greet you." Alice said with a smile. She actually was there just to talk to him, and had been searching for him.

"So, Yukihira-kun, where is my good luck?" Alice teasingly asked as she got close. Souma sweat dropped as he told her good luck as well. As soon as he said it, Alice's smile widened. After getting what she came for, Alice thanked Souma and went her own way. Souma sighed as he also made his way to his class.

It was finally his last class for the day. Of course, like most of the times, Souma was helping Erina. It was almost a daily routine in math class, getting sandwiched by the Nakiri princesses. Erina had become more open, as she no longer hesitated to approach and ask Souma for help.

After the class was over, Souma decided to head straight back. They were once again given a short summer break, for preparations for the election. So he was pretty much free for the whole break.

At the dorm, the participating members were already at work. Isshiki was helping train some of them. Souma then decided to head to his room quietly as to not disturb them. He laid on his bed as he started getting drowsy. In a few minutes, he had already fallen asleep.

[Time skip]

The break had gone by quick for Souma. He spent all his time trying out some dishes. With a little help from Isshiki as the judge, he was creating new recipes. Finally, the time for the election was here and Souma was looking forward to it.

At the academy, Souma and the rest who weren't participating decided to go cheer. Souma decided to go to A block, as that had the most interesting students. He went to check on and saw that the students were all already starting up. Souma noticed that the ponytail boy seemed the most interesting. Akira was his name and he was mostly focused on that single boy. Souma saw that he was excellent with spices, he could see why many believed he would win. He then looked to other places and saw Alice and Kurokiba. They all were also doing a good job. Souma was honestly impressed by Alice's skills. From what he guessed, he believed Alice was slightly better than Kurokiba and possibly on the same level as Akira.

After about 30 minutes of cooking, all the participants started to present their dish one by one. Souma wasn't surprised to see that they were all getting 50 or lower. It was when Kurokiba presented his dish that the scores began to change. As soon as the judges took a bite from his dish, they were blown away. At the end of it, Kurokiba got the first 90+ of the day. He had gotten a 93, but Souma could tell that the boy still wasn't happy with it. After him, the scores once again started going to the 40s, until Akira presented his dish. The dish had an amazing smell, even Souma could tell from afar looking at the judges reactions. Like with Kurokiba, the judges were blown away by the level of the dish. They started to eat it fast, wanting more and more. One of the judges then questioned Akira about what his secret was.

Akira on the other hand gave them a simple answer, 'spice'. Hearing his answer, Souma got even more interested in the boy. After a few seconds, Akira's score was up and he got a 94, taking the top spot in A block. Immediately after Akira, it was Alice's turn. It may have been Souma's imagination but he felt like Alice was looking at him. He waved aside the thought as the judges began to eat her dish. Alice's dish got out an even more amazing reaction, as the judges moaned in their fantasies. They were standing by the end of it. Alice gained a smirk at that and waited for her score. After a few seconds, Alice got her score, she got a 94 like Akira. Many in the audience were whispering things like 'as expected of a Nakiri' and such. Kurokiba obviously didn't feel happy about being second, as he looked at Akira and Alice with burning passion.

Souma was impressed by her performance. By this time, he was already thinking if he should start training Alice. But he decided against, as he didn't want Erina to feel left out. The preliminary round was now done, and from block A, the ones to advance were Alice, Akira and Kurokiba. Souma had enjoyed this round and he knew the quaterfinals was going to be a fun one. He looked at the group below with a smirk, before heading back. Meanwhile, Alice saw Souma leave as she gained a smirk, already thinking of a way to tease him.

After the match, Souma met up with his friends at the dorm. Megumi and Zenji had managed to get to the quarterfinals. Of course that called for a celebration, and once again the dorm was filled with party noises.

[The next day]

Today was the quarterfinals, from what he had seen. It was match between, Alice and Zenji. As Souma made his way to the hall, to watch the match, he met the girl in question. It was as if she was waiting for someone. Soon enough she saw him and approached him.

"Ah, Yukihira-kun. I was waiting for you." Alice said revealing she was waiting for Souma himself. Souma was confused as he asked her why.

"Well, let's just say I wanted a 'good luck' from you. Last time that helped a lot after all, and you even came to watch me." Alice said as she smiled. Souma then realized that she was indeed looking at him yesterday. He then gained a smile as he looked at Alice.

"I wish you the best of luck, Alice-san." Souma said with a bright smile. Unknown to Souma, Alice turned around hiding her blush. With that said, Souma told her to go to the hall and Alice thanked him, as she made her way to her match with a lot more confidence than she previously had.

As Souma took a seat, he saw Yuki and others. He approached them as they talked about things. Obviously, they were all cheering for Zenji, but Souma was on the other side. This didn't help Souma much, as Yuki smiled.

"Haha, of course you would support her." Yuki said as she added on to their previous misunderstanding. Souma could only sigh at his own mistake. After a few minutes, the two were called out. The dish would be a bento. Alice looked carefree, and Zenji was completely serious. The judge for this match was none other than Senzaemon. Senzaemon then spoke up as he told the two to start.

Alice was already using her knowledge to her benefit as she started. Zenji was slightly slower at the start. The two kept on cooking, while Senzaemon watched them stroking his beard. After some time, the two finished their dish and Zenji went ahead and presented his dish.

His dish didn't seem that special, but knowing he made it to the main tournament, it was anything but normal. As soon as Senzaemon and other judges took a bite, they were in their fantasies. It was as if they were in a school setting, eating lunch at the rooftop. After a few seconds of fantasies, the judges looked impressed. Zenji then moved back as he let Alice go. Alice approached the judges with a special type of bento case. Just from the looks of it, it looked amazing. Senzaemon then took a bite, but this time his clothes burst out. Everyone was shocked at the reaction, Souma knew what that meant. Alice smirked at her grandfather's reaction as she also went back. The judges then talked among themselves, after a few seconds, they made their decision.

'Alice Nakiri-3 Zenji Marui-0'

The crowd then started clapping as Alice just maintained her smirk. Zenji was kind of let down, that he lost but he accepted quite calmly. Alice then approached Zenji as she gave him a handshake. After the short handshake the two returned.

"Well too bad, Zenji lost. But hey, Yukihira-kun must be happy hmm..." Yuki said as she smiled at Souma. Souma was just internally cursing himself, trying to find a way to clear the misunderstanding. He then decided to leave. As he was walking, he saw Erina and Hisako talking to Alice. He really didn't want to get involved but luck wasn't on his side. Alice called out to him, and he had no choice but to go there.

"So what did you think, Yukihira-kun?" Alice asked as she waited for Souma to answer. Erina sighed at her cousin's antics as she told them she was leaving. After Erina and Hisako were gone, Alice turned back to Souma, still waiting for his response.

"It was amazing, Alice-san. As expected of you." Souma said as he praised her. Alice seemed proud of it and smirked.

"It's all thanks to your luck. Wish me luck in semi-finals, though I imagine this will just get harder." Alice said.

"Don't worry, Alice-san. I'm sure you will make it to the finals. From what I saw, as long as you don't face Akira-san in the semi-final, you will make it." Souma said as he tried to ease Alice more. Alice then decided to tease Souma a little bit.

"My my, I'm hurt. It is as if you are saying I will lose to Akira Hayama." Alice said fake crying. Souma sweat dropped at her act, he always found himself in such situation with this girl.

"I simply said it because Akira will be your greatest challenge, I didn't mean it in that way." Souma said. Alice then stopped 'crying' as she looked at Souma.

"I see, well that makes happy. Oh my, look at the time, I will have to go. Take care Yukihira-kun~" Alice said emphasizing his name. Souma also bid her farewell as he headed his own way. Now he just had to see the other matches. He couldn't wait for more, it seemed like coming to the academy was certainly a good choice. Honestly he gathered a lot more ideas in this academy, with the problems in the future pushed aside, he decided to enjoy these fun moments till they lasted.


	10. Chapter 10

After the exciting quarterfinal with Alice, Souma was now looking forward to watching the one with Akira Hayama. Among all the participants he was most interested in Akira and Alice. He had no doubt that it would most likely be those two for the finals. However, before his match was the 2nd quarterfinal between Megumi and Kurokiba. Souma was slightly interested in how Megumi would match up to Kurokiba, and it would be a lie if he said he didn't find Kurokiba interesting. He was already thinking about how the boy's personality change when cooking could scare his enemy. Megumi was already too nervous and that could just do it. He just hoped the girl didn't faint from that.

As he made his way to the match, he saw Aldini brothers. It was Isami who noticed him and called out to him. Souma went over and greeted them before he took a seat beside them. As the contestants were getting ready, Souma had started a conversation with the two brothers.

"So Takumi-san, Isami-san, who do you think will win?" Souma asked, curious of what they thought. Isami took a thinking pose before he started talking.

"I mean no offense to Megumi-san, but I believe Kurokiba Ryo will win this." Isami said. Souma nodded at that. Soon enough, the two contestants were called out. From one side was the lazy looking Kurokiba, and the other side was a very nervous looking Megumi.

Megumi seemed to have calmed down a little as soon as they were told to start. Megumi got to work fast. However, most of the audience was focused on Kurokiba, who had his bandana on. Most hadn't seen the whole personality change and were looking in fear and amusement. Megumi was either ignoring the whispers, or was too focused on her cooking to notice Kurokiba's change.

After some time, the two finished their dish. Megumi was first to present her Kozuyu Chicken Soy Sauce Ramen. Just from the looks of it, it was beautiful. As the judges proceeded to take bite, they found that it's beauty wasn't everything. It had a strong flavor from the usage of Kozuyu. The best way the judges could describe the dish was as elegant but strong. Megumi was happy to see their satisfied reactions and went back. Then it was Kurokiba's turn, his dish was also beautiful. One could just get hungry by looking at it. The judges all took a bite, and without much delay, Senzaemon had stripped.

The fight between the two dish was like an all out brawl to the death. The judges were the excited audience, wanting to see some fun end. It wasn't by that large of a margin, but Kurokiba won this fight. After some discussion with the judges, they showed the winner.

'Kurokiba Ryo-3 Megumi Tadokoro-0'

After seeing the results, Kurokiba took his bandana off, satisfied with the result. Megumi also looked satisfied, even though she had lost, just making it to the quarterfinals had satisfied her already. This served as a learning experience for her. Kurokiba then approached her as he extended his arm for a shake. Megumi accepted it before thanking him. With that done, the two went separate ways.

"It seems like you had the right prediction, Isami-san. Anyways see you next time, I can't wait for the other matches." Souma said as he waved the two brothers bye. Finally, the time had come for the match with Akira. Souma was so looking forward to it. Deep inside he was slightly wishing to have a match with the boy himself, but he waved off that desire.

At the dorm, Souma was with his friends, celebrating.

"Even though, you two didn't make it, it is still an achievement to go to the quarterfinal." Isshiki said with his apron only outfit on. Yuki was also cheering beside him. Megumi and Zenji both thanked him for it. Souma smiled as he saw the interaction. With all the cheers and such, another night passed by in the dorm.

[Next day]

Souma had met Alice on his way to the match with Akira. She had told him to follow her and that was what he was doing right now. As they walked, Souma noticed that the area they were in was mostly vip. Souma then looked at Alice questionably, but Alice just smirked in response. As they approached a door, Alice opened without any knocking. Inside was Erina, sitting alone. Souma looked at the front and saw that this area gave an amazing view of the match. Erina of course was bothered by the intrusion.

"Alice, what do you think you are doing?" Erina asked with a little tick mark.

"Calm down, Erina. We just came to watch the match, right Yukihira-kun?" Alice said. Souma nodded at the them, while Erina could only sigh at that.

"Whatever, as long as you don't disturb me. Watch all you like." Erina said as she regained her composure and looked out at the match. Souma then took a seat at the corner, however he was soon pushed by Alice.

"Move some more Yukihira-kun" Alice said as she pushed Souma to the center. Now Souma was between Erina and Alice. Erina was blushing at their closeness, and was about to say something. Alice, of course interrupted her.

"Shh, the match is now starting" Alice said as she just acted like nothing happened. Souma and Erina both then forgot about it and started watching the match.

The two that were competing now were, Akira and Hisako. Erina was obviously betting her aide to win, and Souma on the other hand was rooting or more like guessing that Akira would win. The theme for their match was burger. Souma was interested in seeing how Akira would make use of spices in his cooking. The match began soon, and both got to work. They were very skillful in preparing their ingredients as they worked swift and smoothly.

After they finished, Akira was first to go present. His burger looked amazing. The judges were already gulping as they were presented the dish. As they took a bite, the impact was immediate. The juices of the burger was spilling in their mouth, and before they realized they had finished eating it. All the while their fantasies were strong and clear. The taste was so amazing that after they finished, they looked like they had lost something important. Everyone at the audience was whispering things around, amazed at the burger. Meanwhile at the top, Alice, Souma and Erina were all looking with interested faces.

"Wow, isn't that amazing. Even I could tell that was a high level dish." Alice said as she kept looking at the dish. Souma nodded at her words and Erina also internally agreed.

Below, after Akira, Hisako made her way to the judges. Her patty was shinning and the whole burger looked really fresh. The sauce trickling down it also added to its beauty. The judges then proceeded to take a bite as they were thrust into a fantasy. They were all riding a turtle, exploring underwater. After their fantasies was over, the discussion started. This time though, it took some time before the winner was announced.

'Akira Hayama-3 Hisako Arato-0'

Souma was impressed by Hisako, as he had expected Akira to win by a landslide. However, he could tell that the win wasn't that significant as Hisako's dish was close. Erina, also didn't seem as disappointed as Souma expected. In fact, she even had a small smile for a second. However, Alice didn't read the mood in the room as she spoke up.

"Looks like my aide made it through, but yours didn't, bleh bakarina." Alice said as she started teasing Erina. Erina glared at Alice, and left without saying anything.

"Tch, she didn't even respond. Anyways, let's go Yukihira-kun, we still have one more match today. I have to see who my enemy will be." Alice said as she pulled Souma by his hand. Souma now was slightly starting to see why Erina was annoyed with Alice.

On the other end, with Erina. She had gone to meet with Hisako. As she saw her, she called out to her. Hisako, then noticed her as she quickly made her way to Erina.

"I apologize, Erina-sama. I have failed you." Hisako said sadly. She was expecting Erina to fire her or something because she had lost, but she got the opposite.

"It's fine, Hisako. I watched your match, it was amazing. You did your best and fought back more than my expectations." Erina said as she smiled at Hisako. Hisako, hearing that just got teary as she looked away before wiping her eyes.

"I'm glad, Erina-sama. I promise you, I won't disappoint again." Hisako said as she looked at Erina with new found determination. Erina nodded at that as they walked away.

The final match for the quarterfinals was between Takumi Aldini and Subaru Mimasaka. From what Souma had heard, Subaru was a copy chef. Souma was now getting even more excited for the match, wanting to see how it would turn out. The most well known thing about Subaru was his 99 consecutive wins in shokugekis.

As Souma and Alice made their way to the shokugeki area, they saw Kurokiba. Alice then went to him, with Souma behind her. Souma greeted Kurokiba and congratulated him on his win. Kurokiba said a little thanks before focusing on the area. The announcer then called out the two.

The Aldini was looking confident and had his personal cooking tool with him. On the other side was Subaru, who looked kind of rough. There was some kind of shelve behind him. After the two were face to face, an announcement was made.

"This match will not only determine the one to move into the semifinals, but it is an official shokugeki" the announcer said, shocking everyone. Souma raised an eyebrow at this but continued to listen on.

"Takumi Aldini will bet his personal cooking tool, and Subaru Mimasaka will bet all the tools he has won so far." the announcer said pointing at the large shelve. As soon as that was said, the crowd burst into whispers. Souma was now even more interested, he was waiting to see Subaru's copy skill and how the shokugeki would end. After all a personal cooking tool was an important thing for the chef, and Souma doubted Takumi blindly accepted the duel.

After that surprise announcement, the match started. Subaru didn't do anything as he looked at Takumi. Takumi on the other hand wasn't affected as he just continued. After some time, Subaru got a smirk as he started his cooking. After about 30 minutes, the dish was finished.

Takumi went ahead to present his dessert. It had layers, and the lemon looked juicy. The judges took a bite and were soon in their fantasies, it was as if they were splashed with cool water on a very hot day. The dish was fresh and just tasted amazing. They didn't want their fantasy to end, but as soon as the dish did, so did their fantasies. After him, Subaru went ahead, with a smirk. Looking at the dish, it was very similar to Takumi's. Of course, that raised some whispers. Souma also looked at it and saw that it was just like takumi's just with some modifications. However, he was wondering if that could beat the original. Once the judges took a bite, just like with Takumi, they were in a similar fantasy.

After a few seconds, the fantasies and the dish finished. Subaru went back, obviously proud of his work. He smirked at Takumi as both waited for the decision. Since it was a shokugeki, judges individually decided and no agreement on the winner would be made. Soon the results were up.

'Takumi Aldini-2 Subaru Mimasaka-1'

The one who was shocked at the result the most was Subaru himself. He was wide eyed as he questioned how in his mind. Takumi decided to answer his unvoiced question as he spoke.

"I did some research on you too. I had already heard of your copy skills, as such I simply had to find a way to do things internally that you couldn't copy. This dish had olive oil, the mysterious fourth layer was the reason you lost." Takumi said with his arms crossed. Subaru kept on looking shocked as he realized his loss.

"I won't be taking the knives, in fact everyone here who has lost their knives to him, you can take it back." Takumi announced and soon many students came rushing. All of them thanked Takumi, some with tears in their eyes. Souma who was watching, just smiled at this moment. He wasn't expecting such a turn of events and he wasn't sad about it.

"Oh boy, looks like I have a hard opponent for the semifinal." Alice said as she stretched. She then bid Souma farewell as Kurokiba followed behind her. Souma had enjoyed today's event and so he decided to head back. Watching Takumi's dish had given him even more ideas. With a low chuckle, he left the area, ready for tomorrow's semifinals.

[The next day]

Even though, Takumi had recently had a match. He was already into another against Nakiri Alice. All the audience were waiting for the two to show up. The theme was stew and Souma was wondering how Alice would handle this. She had probably gone and trained a bit, but he wondered if it would be enough.

Soon the two came out, and both looked confident. Alice then looked around the audience and noticed Souma's group. He was with his dorm mates. She then read his lips as he said 'good luck' with a smile at the end. That alone was enough to somehow boost her confidence. She didn't know why, but having Souma say that just made her feel better. The two then were instructed to begin cooking.

Alice had seen Takumi's match yesterday and she was impressed by it. So after that, she thought a lot about ways she could beat him. If he could bring in surprises, then all she had to do was bring an even bigger surprise. With that thought, she continued working. The two soon finished as Takumi went ahead and presented his dish. The smell was strong and inviting. As one of the judges touched it with their spoon, they could tell how tender and good it was. Soon, the judges took their bites, and were in their fantasies. It was like they had no worries in the world, as they enjoyed the stew. Takumi got some praises along the way as they ate.

To be honest, Alice was feeling kind of nervous on the inside. She then looked around for Souma, hoping to calm down. She had realized that watching the boy would calm her down. As she found the boy, he was smiling at her. She was then called in as she made her way to the judges with the dish. As she lifted the top, the smell bombarded the whole room. The judges didn't hesitate to take a bite. In their fantasies, they were riding a never ending roller coaster. The dish was full of surprises, as everything just felt new and well put together. Alice smiled at their reaction as she headed back. The decision was soon made.

'Alice Nakiri-3 Takumi Aldini-0'

Alice let out a sigh she was holding in. She felt extremely happy with this. She was now just one step away from winning it all. Alice then approached Takumi as she praised him and shook his hand. Takumi seemed happy at getting those praises from a Nakiri and thanked her. Souma taking that as a cue to leave, went ahead to get ready for the Kurokiba vs Akira match.

Souma was checking his phone, and bumped into Alice. She was expecting him as she greeted him.

"So, how did I do?" Alice asked with a smile.

"It was amazing Alice-san, as expected. I was about to go watch the other match, we can go together, if you don't mind." Souma said as he suggested the idea. Alice nodded and walked beside him. She then seemed to have realized something as she spoke.

"Oh ye, Yukihira-kun. We haven't exchanged contacts yet." Alice said as she took out her phone.

"I suppose we can, let me add you." Souma said as they quickly changed info. Unknown to Souma, Alice saved him under Souma-kun with a heart at the end. Alice herself wasn't sure as to why she did it, but she didn't bother changing it. As they made their way to the hall, Alice and Souma took a seat, waiting for the match to start.

The two boys appeared soon, and the announcement was made like many times before. The theme was western cuisine. Alice was very interested in Akira's cooking style as she knew about Ryo's. She was sure this match could help her in the finals. As soon as the two were instructed to start cooking, Kurokiba declared that he would win and got to work fast.

Akira was putting up an amusing show for everyone with his spice and knowledge. Looking at the two, no one could tell who was better. As the cooking finished, Kurokiba went ahead. The judges looked over his eel dish as they proceeded to take a bite. The flavor soon exploded in their mouth. The dish had made them submit to their desires as they just continued to eat it like a wild animal. Soon after the dish was finished, Akira went ahead and presented his. His dish had duck meat as it glistened. The judges took a bite and were bombarded with all the different spices. Just eating the dish made them think of Akira as the Spice King. Both dishes were amazing and it would be very hard to decide between the two.

The discussion seemed to never end. However, all of a sudden Erina, Isshiki and Etsuya Eizan appeared.

"Since the decision can't be made, This year's final will be a three way between Nakiri Alice, Kurokiba Ryo and Hayama Akira." Isshiki announced shocking everyone. Even Alice went wide eyed at the revelation. Souma could only smirk at this. The election was surely turning into something even more amazing. With that short announcement made, everyone dispersed.

"Looks like the finals will be harder for you Alice-san, well good luck." Souma said as he looked at Alice.

"Haha, I wasn't expecting this. But thanks that good luck will help me like always." Alice said, whispering the last part. The two soon parted ways as Souma was walking, he received a text. It was from Alice.

'Got any advice for me?' Alice had texted. While Souma was wondering why she didn't ask directly. He was thinking for a while before replying.

'You shouldn't worry about the looks, instead focus on the inside quality. I'm sure with your knowledge you can use that as a surprise mechanic' Souma texted back as he got a thanks in reply. Souma sighed as he continued heading back. His training with Alice and Erina was getting closer and closer as he began thinking on how he could reveal it.


	11. Chapter 11

After the interesting semifinal with Kurokiba and Akira, Souma was called by Senzaemon. So at the moment, he was just at the Nakiri mansion. It was pretty dark outside and Souma was talking with Senzaemon about the election.

"So, are you impressed?" Senzaemon asked as he took another bite. He was enjoying eating and watching the stars.

"Ye, it's pretty interesting. I actually also had something to talk to you about." Souma said as he looked at Senzaemon. He then proceeded to add on.

"I may be starting their training pretty soon, or to be more precise, it might be just after the elections." Souma said as he laid back on his chair. Senzaemon gained a smile at the news, however, as he was about to talk, he heard a noise. Both looked over and were shocked to see Erina.

[Some time ago]

Erina had just finished all her work and was heading home. It had taken quite some time and even though Hisako didn't have to, she stayed and helped Erina out. Hisako was pretty tired and Erina saw that. So, she lied to her aide and told her that they should both go rest. However, Erina herself wasn't tired much and had nothing to do. As she started to walk around the mansion, trying to find something to do, she noticed that there were almost no servants. Usually, she would get notified if something had happened, but she had gotten no such news today. Soon enough, she was near her grandfather's private room. She noticed that the door was unlocked. This certain area was locked off to even her and she always wondered why.

After a few seconds, her curious self got the better of her as she slowly opened the door. She had gotten in unnoticed, she concluded that if anyone was inside, they were too focused on something else, to hear the slight creaking of the door. She was slightly surprised to see a kitchen like setup and soon she smelled something good. She then quickly heard some sounds, coming from the veranda. She recognized that one voice was her grandfather, and the other sounded oddly familiar. She noticed that her grandfather sounded happy and was chuckling. Half of her wanted to get out as her grandfather wouldn't like her coming in without permission, but the other half was curious as to who was talking to him. It was unusual for her grandfather to act that way around anyone. And soon, her curious side won over and she slowly made her way to the veranda. She leaned on the wall beside the veranda door. She then heard the stranger speak.

'I may be starting their training pretty soon, or to be more precise, it might be just after the elections.'

She was running through her brain to figure out who it could be and was thinking over the training the stranger mentioned. After a few seconds of thinking, she got absolutely nothing and decided to get a peek. As she peeked out, she saw her grandfather was smiling and as she moved her eyes. She saw a boy with red hair, it took her a second to realize it was Yukihira Souma. As soon as that set in, she made a noise of surprise. That however, gained the attention of the occupants in the veranda, as Erina just silently cursed at herself.

And that was where the situation now. Erina and Souma were looking at each other, both surprised. It was Souma, who got over his surprise first.

"Man, I really have bad luck, don't I? So how much did you hear?" Souma said as he straightened up. Erina shook her head a few times, before speaking up.

"I just heard something about training. I-I wasn't expecting you to be here, Yukihira-kun." Erina said regaining her composure. On the inside, she was a mess, wondering why the boy was with her grandfather. As Souma was about to speak up, Senzaemon interrupted him,

"Erina, I don't think I gave permission for anyone to come here." Senzaemon said as he looked at Erina. He didn't sound angry or anything but Erina was already getting nervous and started apologizing. Souma then spoke up.

"Sigh, let it go old man. Sooner or later she was gonna know anyways, so it's fine. Anyways, looks like our talk is over, I'm leaving." Souma said as he got up. Erina was shocked to see Souma just call her grandfather old man, and looking at her grandfather's reaction, he didn't seem to mind it. As Souma was about to walk past her, Erina stopped him.

"W-Wait Yukihira-kun. Why were you here?" Erina asked as she stared at Souma. Souma then got a smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Nakiri-san. Sadly it's a secret, for now." Souma said as he put a finger over his lips. He winked at Erina and the girl just blushed at the response. Senzaemon who was watching the whole interaction just smirked. After saying that, Souma left leaving Erina and Senzaemon alone. Erina was in her own world, blushing and thinking about Souma. The findings today had just increased her interest in him.

Senzaemon then called Erina, bringing her back to the real world.

"So, do you like that boy?" Senzaemon said as he stroked his beard. Hearing that question, Erina quickly went red.

"W-W-What are you saying? I have no such feelings for him, I-I was just curious. Also, a cook of his level isn't my type." Erina said through stutters. Her heart had started to beat fast as soon as she heard the question. She said the last part in hopes that her grandfather would let it go.

"Haha, it is pretty obvious. Did you gain a crush on him back in Denmark?" Senzaemon said as he kept pressing on.

"N-no, just like I said grandfather, I have no feelings for him, other than curiosity. Please stop asking such weird questions." Erina said as she flipped her hair. Senzaemon chuckled at her answer. He was impressed with Souma once again, the boy may have managed to melt that cold heart of Erina. He smiled as he thought about just how Souma had wooed both his granddaughters.

"Calm down, Erina. As long as it's that boy, even I have no problems with you having a relation with him." Senzaemon said as he started walking out. Erina was slightly surprised to hear those words as she followed Senzaemon.

"What do you mean, grandfather?" Erina asked, curious as to why he held the boy in such high regards. Senzaemon hummed in thought before speaking.

"Lets just say that there is no better man out there. Also, the comment you made about his level of cooking, I'm sure you will find out soon enough just how wrong you were." Senzaemon said as the two left the private room. Senzaemon then locked the room and patted Erina's head.

"Anyways, Erina. You should go sleep, think about these things later. I will also go sleep. Good night." Senzaemon said as he went away. Erina stayed still for a second. She was questioning herself if this was a dream. Her grandfather's words had just confused her a lot. As she was walking to her room, her grandfather's words were repeating in her head. She was just so curious of what he meant. As she began undressing and getting ready for the bed, she blushed remembering Souma winking at her.

"As long as it's Souma-kun, he has no problems with my relation to him, huh." Erina thought out loud as she laid on her bed.

'A romantic relation with him, I suppose I wouldn't mind it as well' Erina thought and quickly she blushed at what she was thinking. She tried to clear herself of thoughts about him, but it didn't go away.

'Who are you really, Souma-kun?... I-I wonder if you can save me from my past...'

With that last thought, Erina went to sleep. Though, it is important to note that she had unconsciously started to call the boy by his first name, at least in her thoughts.

[The Day of the Finals]

It had already been a week since the semifinals and by now all three of the finalists had gotten their ingredients and were ready. The final was gonna be in the evening unlike the other matches. The last few days had gone by quick for Souma, though there were some changes. He didn't see Alice much and Erina had also started to act kind of weird around him. Right now, Souma was making his way to the arena. He had gotten a call this morning from Nakiri Leonara. She had informed him that she would one of the judges, Souma on the other hand was already sighing, just hoping he wouldn't have to face her teasing antics again.. For the finals, the three judges were pretty special. Dojima Gin, Nakiri Senzaemon and Nakiri Leonara were all famous so, the finals gained a lot more attention. As Souma was making his way to the arena, he met Erina. Erina also noticed him and approached him.

"Hello, Sou- Yukihira-kun. Are you also going to observe the finals?" Erina asked already knowing the answer. Souma nodded at her.

"I-If you d-don't mind, we can observe it from the vip area." Erina said lowly, but loud enough for Souma to hear. Souma smiled at her and thanked her. Erina gained a smile at his answer as she told him to follow. In a few minutes, they were already at the viewing booth. The two took a seat, all the while Erina had a small blush because they were alone.

Soon enough, the announcer began to speak, calling out the finalists. As soon as the three came into view, the crowd burst into cheers.

"For today, as most of you may know, we have a special guest. Please welcome, Mrs. Nakiri Leonara, the Research Division Head of Nakiri International." the announcer said as a beautiful woman walked out. Many at the audience were staring at her beauty, however, the one the most surprised was Alice. She had no knowledge that her mother was going to be one of the judges.

"My my, you look well Alice. Even if you are my daughter, I won't blindly support you, fufu." Leonara said as she went and took a seat as one of the judges. As she sat down, she greeted Gin and Senzaemon. After some time, the crowd settled down as Senzaemon began to speak.

"Ahem, as you know this is the finals and we expect great things from all three of you. You were given time to prepare for the finals, and I hope that you all do your best. With that said, you may begin." Senzaemon finished as the students started to get to work.

Akira and Ryo both took out their fish, and both of theirs were glistening. One could tell just by the looks that it was special, however, the thing that shocked everyone, even Souma, was Alice's choice. When Alice took hers out, it was covered in some kind of powder and Kurokiba along with Akira felt a bit insulted at that.

"Milady, if you are using such a fish, then you must be quite cocky. Well, congratulations on your third place." Kurokiba said as he started to work on his own dish. Akira also had the same thoughts, and began his cooking.

At the booth with Erina and Souma, Erina was interested in what Alice was trying to do, but, she was also confused. Souma saw her confusion as he began speaking.

"I'm sure Alice-san has something in mind. I wouldn't worry if I were you." Souma said as he continued to watch the match.

"I-It's not like I was worried." Erina said in a low voice before also focusing on the match while Souma just smiled at her response.

As soon as Kurokiba and Akira got to work. Alice started to get her other ingredients ready. She was taking longer than the other two, but Souma felt like she was doing it on purpose. After her other ingredients were ready, she began to wash off the powder off the fish. That action obviously got everyone's attention, and Kurokiba couldn't help but take a quick look. It didn't seem anything special and he chose to just focus on his own dish, soon enough the two boys finished their dishes. As they went to present their dish, Alice was still working.

Akira was first to present. The judges took a bite and with just one bite, Senzaemon stripped. That was of course a clear indication of the level of dish and Akira also looked satisfied. After him, Kurokiba went next. His dish got the same reaction out of the judges like Akira's dish had. Tasting the two one after another felt like they were watching a sword fight between two knights. They were all too focused on the two of them to notice that Alice had finished.

Souma, however, wasn't even paying attention to the judges. From the moment he saw Alice's fish, he was mainly focused on her. He glanced beside him and saw that Erina was also the same as him. She was focused on Alice. He was already getting excited at just what Alice would present. Maybe something new that not even he had thought of.

Alice soon approached the group with a smile as she presented her dish. Her dish was a takikomi gohan. It looked amazing and the judges soon began their testing. As they took the bite, they were all impressed by how the flavor of the fish began to spread in their mouths. To the judges, the dish was something that could even stand up to Akira and Kurokiba's dishes. Alice had used rice bran in a way to enhance the taste and increase the nutritional value. However, one key thing to note was that Senzaemon hadn't stripped off. That didn't worry Alice in the slightest and as Dojima was about to announce testing was over, she interrupted him.

"Hey hey, don't just go to decision making without seeing the final form." Alice said as she walked to her cooking spot and brought a pot. Everyone was now interested in this so called final form. Alice began to pour the white liquid over her dish, and everyone was surprised to see it blend harmoniously. Dojima decided to speak up as he looked at Alice.

"Is that soy milk?" Dojima asked with his arms crossed. Alice smirked at his question and just nodded. Senzaemon and Leonara were both impressed with her and soon all three began to taste it again. As soon as they took the bite, they were thrust into their young fantasies. Leonara had remembered her marriage with Soe. Senzaemon and Dojima were also remembering some of their happiest moments. This time, Senzaemon had stripped off. The three were out of their fantasies after the dish was all gone. Alice smirked at their reaction as she looked back at Akira and Kurokiba. The two boys were just staring at her, not expecting this much. Now the whole atmosphere had changed, with the final form revealed, Alice had gotten over their dish. It was like while the knights fought, she had assassinated them like an expert.

Up at the viewing booth, Souma smirked at the dish Alice presented. That dish had exceeded his expectations and it was indeed something new to him.

"Well, it seems like Alice-san pulled it off. Aren't you glad, Nakiri-san?" Souma leaned back as asked Erina.

"Erina. It's f-fine if you call me Erina and I suppose Alice has improved a lot." Erina said as she looked anywhere but at Souma. It had taken her a lot to just say that, she just hoped she didn't sound weird when proposing that.

"Noted, Erina-san." Souma said with a chuckle while Erina just blushed.

After some talk, the decision was made. Dojima was the one to announce it as he spoke up.

"This final was indeed way beyond my expectations and I'm glad for that. The winner of the 43rd Annual Totsuki Autumn Election is... Nakiri Alice." Dojima announced as Alice smiled at that. She began to look around, but she didn't find Souma anywhere in the audience. As she was about to give up, she noticed him at the viewing booth with Erina. She was kind of jealous of her cousin, but let it slide, as she was just happy that he had seen her win. She was then enveloped in a hug from her mother.

"As expected of my dear daughter. You have impressed me a lot. How did you get this idea." Leonara said as she just kept on hugging her. Alice soon got her off of her and sighed.

"Mou, let me breathe at least. As for the idea, lets just say I followed someone's advice." Alice said with a smile. Leonara was curious as to who this someone was but Dojima soon resumed his announcement and Leonara decided to ask it on a later date.

"Of course, this doesn't mean that the other two weren't good. They were very close to each other and such Hayama Akira and Kurokiba Ryo will both get the 2nd place. I'm sure if you have a rematch in the future, the results may be different. With that said, congratulations on your success so far." Dojima said and the whole crowd started to cheer. Akira was still shocked that he had actually lost, and Kurokiba was on the same boat. The two just kept on staring at the white haired girl as she spoke with her mother. With a sigh, Akira left with determination to become better and never lose again. Kurokiba did the same as he was reminded of the loss years ago against Alice.

Souma then got up as he bid Erina farewell. As Souma went out, Erina was a little bit sad. She didn't know why but seeing Souma get impressed by Alice had brought in some sense of jealousy? in her. Soon enough, she also took her leave. The election was now over and honestly Erina was happy about Alice's win. Seeing how Souma was impressed, Erina couldn't help but want something like that to happen to her. For some reason, this fight for admiration from Souma was the one thing above all that she didn't want to lose or fall back in. The unexpected encounter she had with him with her grandfather at their mansion had just added on to her curiosity and the other growing feeling she had for the boy, she didn't dare call it love.

'It is just like those shoujo mangas.' With that simple thought, Erina got in the car, heading back to the mansion, hoping to cool down.


	12. Chapter 12

A week had passed since the finals of the Autumn Election. Like Souma had guessed, Alice had rubbed her victory on Erina. She would brighten up when Souma did praise her. All the while Erina couldn't find a perfect time to ask Souma about what he was doing at the mansion. The boy was sandwiched between the two Nakiris and it didn't take Alice long to bring up something to discuss.

"Yukihira-kun, did you hear about the Stagiaire event?" Alice asked with her chin resting on her palm. Souma shook his head signalling no.

"Well this is like that training camp. All students have to show visible results in places they are assigned to and if you don't, you face expulsion. We will know where we are getting assigned tomorrow." Alice explained. Souma thought about it for a while, wondering just how this test was. Meanwhile, Erina didn't look interested as she already knew about it. Soon, Alice began to nag Erina and the two talked back and forth like Souma wasn't even there. Souma just sighed, hoping they could just calm down and stop once in a while. After some time, the class was over and Souma bid the two farewell as he left.

At the dorm, Souma was in his room resting. He was wondering where he would have to go for the stagiaire, He soon decided to sleep, deciding it wasn't worth wasting time thinking about it.

All that time, one man was already putting his plans in motion.

[The next day]

Souma had gotten info his locations and was leaving Totsuki towards his first stagiaire location. As he arrived at the place, he noticed that Hisako Arato was also there.

"Ah Hisako-san, it seems like we are assigned to the same location. I hope to work well together with you." Souma said with a smile. Hisako nodded and as the two were about to enter, a mob of angry patrons stormed out the restaurant. Ignoring that the two went inside the Western Cuisine restaurant. There, they met the owner, Mamoru Mitamura, who seemed tired.

"Excuse me, sir. We are Totsuki students who were assigned here." Hisako spoke up first as she gained the owner's attention.

"I see, come quick. We have work to do." Mitamura said as he just rushed them inside. Inside in the kitchen, the other cooks were panicking and looked tired. Souma saw this as a bad sign as he tried to regain some order. He began ordering some of them around to do things, which did help lessen the tension in the room. Hisako just observed him, impressed at his quick thinking. The customers outside soon got all their orders and all the cooks inside were happy at that.

"You too Hisako-san, we should relax and get ready." Souma said as he resumed cooking. Hisako seemed offended at that comment as she spoke up.

"I got through the training camp, so I will be fine. You don't have to worry." Hisako said completely calm.

"I suppose that's true, however, have you ever dealt with a situation where the amount of dishes you have to make is uncertain?" Souma asked. As soon as he said that, more customers came in. Hisako didn't have time to respond as she had to get to cooking. The new crowd's orders were completed but barely. However, they didn't have time to rest as more and more came. Among everyone, Souma was the only one who was ready for the orders. To Hisako and the other cook's surprise, Souma was calmly taking all orders. As they began to pile up, Souma asked Hisako to take orders, while he went to cook. Hisako quickly agreed to it, and while she took the orders, Souma was cooking as fast as he could. Seeing that motivated the other cooks and soon they also began to cook.

After some time, the restaurant finally managed to fulfill all the orders. Soon enough, everyone began to thank the two students. Hisako finally relaxed as she wasn't expecting this much. Soon time went by and thanks to Souma and Hisako, the restaurant was working smoothly. However, Hisako soon realized something as she tapped Souma, signalling him to follow her.

"I'm sure you have noticed as well, but this place will only do fine while we are here. We have to find a way to make sure they can work smoothly without us." Hisako said. Souma began to think of an idea and soon enough, he got one. He decided to call a meeting with all the restaurant staff.

"I have discussed some things with Hisako-san, and we have come up with a plan to help you even after we are gone." Souma announced getting everyone's attention. Hisako was confused as to why he mentioned her, but she decided to not speak up. Soon, the owner spoke up, asking Souma what the plan was.

"It may sound bad, but I think it's best if you guys make the restaurant available only if the patrons make a prior engagement." Souma said, causing some whispers to break out. The owner was thinking about it for a while, before deciding to follow Souma's idea.

The effects were immediate and with that done, Souma and Hisako got another round of thanks. The two also thanked the staff for this chance at experience and soon they were informed that they had passed the first assignment. Both were happy to hear that, and soon Souma remembered something. He took out a bag and gave it to Hisako. Hisako was confused as to what it was.

"It's a manga, Erina-san requested. I would give it to her directly but I won't be seeing her for a while, so I was wondering if you could pass it along." Souma said as he scratched the back of his head. Hisako took notice of how Souma had now started to the God's tongue by her first name. She soon nodded at his explanation and thanked him for going to such troubles for Erina. Souma waved it off saying it was nothing. He could just look back at how this had started.

{Flashback starts}

Souma was in his math class, completely bored. It had been a few days since Alice won the finals and on his sides, Alice and Erina were talking, more like Alice teasing Erina. They were always at it whenever they had a chance. The teacher had assigned them to finish some group work, and thanks to Souma they had finished very quick. Soon, Souma was dragged into the conversation by Alice.

"By the way Yukihira-kun, have you read the manga with the blonde delinquent and the rich girl?" Alice asked Souma, completely forgetting her argument with Erina. Erina on the other hand soon focused her attention on Souma as she knew the manga Alice was referring to. It was one of her favorites, and she wanted to read more of it, but didn't have any more volumes of it. Souma was lost in thought for a while, before he spoke up.

"Hmm, I think Tadokoro-san had it. I may be wrong though. Why? Did you want it?" Souma replied. Alice shook her head.

"Uh, no. It is just a popular manga right now, so I was wondering if you had also read it." Alice said with a smile. As soon as she said that, the bell rang and class ended. Souma was about to leave like usual but he was stopped by Erina. Alice hadn't noticed it and she was already leaving saying she had things to do. After almost everyone was gone, Erina began to speak.

"W-Would it be fine i-if I asked for a f-favor?" Erina asked nervously. Souma smiled at that as he nodded. He was actually expecting her to ask about the mansion thing and his presence there, but he was surprised to hear what she said next.

"C-Can you help me borrow mangas from Tadokoro-san?" Erina said quickly. Souma heard it clearly and chuckled a little. Hearing him chuckle, Erina began to glare at Souma. The boy seeing that reaction, put on a smile as he spoke.

"I thought you were gonna say something more serious. If that is all, I will ask her for the manga. Take care, Erina-san." Souma said as he left. As soon as he left, Erina put her hand her chest. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought she was gonna die. She had never expected that she would have to ask a boy for a manga like that, but she was quite happy that Souma didn't find it weird.

{Flashback ends}

Souma had actually forgotten to ask Megumi for that. It was just recently, before the stagiaire that he remembered it. He just hoped Erina didn't think he had ignored her. Hisako then bid him farewell as she also went her own way. Now, Souma had one more place to go, and he was just looking forward to it.

Souma soon arrived at his second location. It was Shino's Tokyo, opened by none other than the strict Shinomiya. Souma respected the man, but he was slightly wondering why he had opened a place in Tokyo, when he had things in France. Putting aside those thoughts, Souma got in. He knew he had already gained Shinomiya's recognition, but he still had to do something to please the other cooks. As soon as he got in, Shinomiya greeted him. The man was expecting him as he gave him work clothes and told him to get to work. Souma responded equally quick as he just smoothly began to help with the interior design of the place. After they finished, Shinomiya called all his staff as he began to speak.

"For the next few days, we will undergo something like a trial period. We will test out dishes and adjust the menus to best fit the costumers. Also for the last day, we will have a competition between the staff. Whoever comes out on top will have their dish put on the menu as a special." Shinomiya announced. Soon enough, constumers began to fill in. Souma began to prepare and help out the others, all the while Shinomiya was observing him. Souma never fell behind on his task and soon enough he was recognized as a member of the team.

As time went on, Souma had gotten a fair reputation among the staff and he was glad about it. Souma was now looking forward to the competition between staff, he had convinced Shinomiya to involve him as well. The previous first seat was fine with his participation and was looking forward to it.

As the competition began, Souma began to make his new dish. While he was working under Shinomiya, he learned more things. It had inspired ideas in him. As he finished his dish, he presented it to everyone. Shinomiya was visibly surprised at the new dish as he praised Souma. He had created a quail dish with donburi as the basis, and had stuffed it nicely with cabbage. The other staff were also impressed by it as they bombarded Souma with questions. After all the questioning was done, Souma thanked Shinomiya.

"I'm glad I came here, Master Shinomiya. My knowledge has expanded and I thank you for it. Anyways, it was a good time, thank you and the staff for your time." Souma bowed. Shinomiya was a little embarrassed at being called master by the boy who beat him, but he tried his best not to show it.

After some time, Souma finished all his stagiaire assignments. He passed all of them and he returned back to the dorm, and he was the first to come back. Souma was soon greeted by Fumio.

"Ah, welcome back. You are the first to be back. How was it?" Fumio asked as she sipped on her drink. Souma began to explain about how he had to handle lots of costumers, and impress the staff e.t.c. Souma then went to his room after the small talk. As he laid on his bed he got a call.

"Souma-kun, he is close." Senzaemon said as he went straight to business. Souma figured who he was referring to and responded.

"I see, he is acting a lot faster. Don't worry, I'm sure we will overcome this." Souma replied. He then cut the phone as he stared at the wall. He had been seeing dreams of where he had lost his will to cook, like his father. Just thinking about Azami, made him think of those stuff unconsciously. He had been trying to think of new things just to get his mind out of that. He could only sigh at that thought that what Azami had said might come true. He never saw any challenge, and was always getting praises with high expectations, and deep inside it was getting boring and old for him. With those thoughts, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Souma had woken up from his nap and now was with with friends playing cards. They all had made it through and so a celebration was going on.

"Oh ye, The Autumn Leaf Viewing is coming up. The main participants in the election will get a chance to meet the Elite 10." Isshiki said. Souma was interested in it as he asked.

"Can normal students join?" Souma asked, and all he got for a response was a no. From the dorm, two had been in it, so they could meet them, but Souma was kinda let down that he couldn't. Since Azami was already working with the 1st seat, Souma was hoping to see just what kind of guy he was. He waved aside that thought for later as he focused on the game.

[At the viewing]

All the main participants were now waiting on one side for the Elite 10 to come. Surprisingly, Erina wasn't on the Elite 10 side. Alice had obviously noticed that and she began to tease Erina, saying things like did you lose your seat and such. As Alice was chatting, people started to come. The Elite 10 came one by one and the last two arrived a little late. The latest to arrive were the 1st and 2nd seat as they sat down. Seeing all of them, Alice got a nice plan as she spoke up, seeing the situation was just getting tense.

"I was actually wondering if I can get an Elite 10 seat right now? Anyone want to have a shokugeki?" Alice proposed. Everyone on the Elite 10 side said no, while Erina just teased Alice.

"You are not ready for such a high seat. Try when you become a little better." Erina said smugly. Alice got a tick mark as she began challenging Erina. As the two were arguing, the 1st seat spoke up.

"Um, I would like it if you didn't just start a shokugeki. All the paperwork I will have to do will just be bad and Rindou will just dump everything on me." he said. Alice's image of the first seat was suddenly changed as she saw how he was. He didn't seem brave or confident, in fact he had a pessimistic nature and she just sweat dropped at his request.

"Come on now Tsukasa, lighten up a little." Rindou said as she slapped his back. Soon enough, the tense mood was gone and everyone was involved in conversations, just not with the right people. The first years were all talking among themselves and the same was with the Elite 10. Soon enough, the viewing ended and the Elite 10 began to leave, but Rindou announced one more thing before leaving.

"Ah, Alice-chan, there is the Moon Banquet Festival coming up. I'm sure if you perform well at it, you will have a chance to challenge one of the Elite 10s." Rindou said with a smirk as she left. Alice gained a smile at that, but she decided she wouldn't rush things for now.

Meanwhile with Souma, after the viewing was over. Alice had called him to ask him if he could help her in the festival. Souma had to reject as he had already agreed to help Isshiki. Alice sounded kinda sad at that response, but she soon composed herself as she wished him good luck. They still had like 2 weeks to prepare for the festival. From what he had heard from Isshiki, if their booth had a loss, they would be expelled. Souma knew he had nothing to worry about as Isshiki was the lead, so he could relax and not try his hardest.

[Two weeks later]

Souma was with Isshiki helping out the booth. During the week, he had helped Isshiki come up with a plan. Everything was working accordingly and their booth was making quite the profit. Souma had heard that even the first seat had one booth set up, and he wanted to test it. However, he was obliged to help out. As he was working he soon noticed, a red haired girl approaching.

"Oh wow, Isshiki. You are doing great out here and it seems you have gotten quite the helper." Rindou said as she looked over the booth. Isshiki thanked her.

"Here, if you wish Rindou-senpai. You can have some, I'm sure you are going around tasting dishes from all booths." Isshiki said as he offered her a piece. Rindou took it happily as she began to enjoy the taste. Isshiki had also noticed that Souma was bored so he decided to help him out.

"Also, Yuikihira-kun you can go around if you wish to. I'm sure you will enjoy all the different booths." Isshiki said as he faced. Souma seemed happy at that and he thanked Isshiki as he got ready to go explore.

"I see, well you know you can come accompany me. As a treat, I will get you to the 1st seat's booth." Rindou proposed and Souma took it willingly. He was glad that he had run into Rindou as he now had a chance to check out the 1st seat.

After looking around about 6 booths, Rindou decided to bring Souma to the Tsukasa. Soon enough, the two approached the 1st seat. Souma could just tell by the looks of the dish prepared that it was top notch.

"Yo, Tsukasa. I brought a guest." Rindou said. On the other hand, Tsukasa just became nervous as he began to question if it looked good. Before Souma could say anything, Rindou shoved something in his mouth. Souma was taken back by surprise for a second before that surprise turned into satisfaction. He was eating the dish and like he had expected of a first seat, it was top notch. Souma thanked Tsukasa for the food, as he got a text. He looked down and soon he bid the two farewell as he left. The text was from Senzaemon and it seems he had some serious things to talk about.

Before when Souma was exploring some other booths, in Erina's booth was Azami Nakiri. Erina was completely still like a statue as she had a look of fear on her face. Azami had just come out of nowhere, surprising Erina and she could just feel the sweat dripping down her forehead. Her mind was blank as she couldn't process any of it, she was already remembering her childhood with her father. She was desperately wishing for someone to save her from this situation. Luckily for her, Alice answered her prayer as she just barged in.

"Oh my, I wasn't expecting you to be here Uncle Azami." Alice said as she glared at Azami. The man on the other hand was now focused on Alice as he smiled.

"It has been a while, Alice. It seems like our time here is interrupted since I will have to leave. Don't worry we will have time to talk again. With that said, Erina you should also return home, you too Alice." Azami said as he got up and went away. As soon as he was out of view, Erina felt herself loosen. Alice saw her reaction and went to help her cousin stand straight.

"Bakarina, if you act like this, I will steal Souma-kun easily." Alice said as she looked directly at Erina's eyes.

"W-What are you s-saying?" Erina replied with wide eyes and a slight blush. Alice sighed before she added on.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice? I'm your cousin and I figured it out just by observing how you acted around him. I never expected a cold girl like you to ever feel that way about someone." Alice said as she revealed she knew Erina liked Souma. Erina had now forgotten her fear and was just embarrassed.

"Anyways, now that Uncle Azami is here, we will have to find a way to get you over this fear." Alice said. Erina then got a sad expression as she spoke.

"I-I don't think I-I will ever overcome this. Whenever I'm near him, I j-just remember my childhood and my mind freezes." Erina said as a few drops of tears dropped. Alice seeing her reaction enveloped her in a hug as she spoke.

"If Souma-kun were to see this, his image of the almighty God's tongue will crumble. At least try to act brave." Alice said trying to console her. Erina calmed down a little at the mention of the boy, while Alice could only pray that Souma could somehow help them.

[At the dorm]

Everyone else was at the festival and Souma was the only one at the dorm other than Fumio. Fumio soon noticed him as she informed him that he had a guest. Souma already knew as he went to his room. As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by the sight of Senzaemon. He had a serious expression as he looked at Souma.

"Souma-kun, I have important news to tell you." Senzaemon said as Souma signaled him to go on.

"I'm no longer the headmaster, Azami has taken over." Senzaemon said shocking Souma.

"W-What do you mean? How can he just take over like that?" Souma asked as he was confused beyond words as to how Azami pulled it off.

"I'm sure I told you before, but the Elite 10 have a lot of say and power, and that power can extend to replacing headmasters if needed.." Senzaemon said, as Souma realized the situation.

"You mean...the Elite 10 voted for your removal?" Souma asked and he got a nod in response. Senzaemon soon decided to talk somewhere else as he told Souma to follow. He decided a little jog would help him think better. Souma joined him as the two jogged far away from the dorm. They had come quite far and Souma could see signs of possible rain. Soon enough, it started to rain. Senzaemon and Souma took cover under a tree as they resumed their conversation.

"Azami plans to change the whole school system. He will most likely try to get Erina under his control once more without a doubt." Senzaemon said as he sat down. He then suddenly bowed fully as he faced Souma. The action took Souma by surprise, and before he could say anything Senzaemon spoke up.

"Please, save Erina for me. I can't let her fate go down that road. Please, Souma-kun..." Senzaemon pleaded. Souma stood up.

"My goal from the start had never changed. I promised I would train them, so helping her overcome this is just another step. Also, old man calm down a little bit. Alice is also there, she may tease Erina a lot but she will help her no doubt." Souma said as he started to warm up. He put on his hoodie as he got out in the rain.

"Have some faith, old man. Erina will get through this, I have enough confident that she will. See ya." Souma said as he began to run towards the dorm. Senzaemon could only stare at his back as he gained a smile. He was forever indebted to the boy and he was just glad that he had come across him.

Souma was now at the dorm's door. He was completely wet because of the rain, deciding to shower he opened the door. To his surprise, on the stairs, there was Nakiri Erina sitting down, with her hair completely wet. Along with Erina was Alice.

"Oh Erina-san, what brought you here?" Souma asked. The one to answer him was Alice as she began to explain how they ended up at the dorm.

{Flashback starts}

Erina was currently in her room. As soon as she arrived at the mansion, she went to her room. She wanted to run away from it all, her father's return had scared her a lot. As she was laying on her bed, she heard some knocking coming from the veranda. She looked over thinking it was some animal, but was shocked to see Alice. She quickly went over as she opened the door.

"Mou, Erina you should have noticed sooner. Anyways come." Alice said as she grabbed Erina's hand. Erina was confused as she just stared at Alice.

"We are running away from here. We will hide you from your father, like in one of those mangas you read." Alice said as she made Erina follow her. She then signaled Kurokiba as they got Erina down the veranda. Down at the bottom, Hisako and Kurokiba were waiting for Alice and Erina. As they got down, Alice decided that they could go to one place and soon all four were running through the rain that started as they were walking.

"Where exactly are we going, Alice?" Erina asked as she blindly followed Alice.

"You will see, just come." Alice said as they approached the polar dorm. Alice then stopped in front of it as she told them that they were fine here.

"I will have to return, Erina-sama. To avoid suspicion, I apologize." Hisako said as she informed the others she had to go back. Alice hummed for a second before deciding to send Kurokiba back as well. With that done and said, the two entered the dorm and were greeted by Isshiki and others who brought towels to help them dry.

{Flashback ends}

"I see... so, you ran from home. Haha, way to go." Souma said as he chuckled. Erina blushed at his words. The two Nakiris were then directed to the shower. Souma was about to say he wanted to go first, but he decided to wait.

"You know, you could join us, Yukihira-kun." Alice said teasing Souma. Souma blushed a little after imagining the naked Nakiris, but he refused as he told them to go ahead.

After the two were done with their shower, Alice and Erina were both presented with dishes from all the dorm members. While Souma was taking a shower, Erina was ruthlessly judging the dishes. To her surprise, none of them gave up as they just promised they would come back better. Erina could only chuckle at the display as she soon began to enjoy her time here. Soon enough, they all had dinner and Souma was back. Now time came to decide where they would sleep.

"I don't mind sleeping with Yukihira-kun." Alice announced as she smiled at Souma. Erina on the other hand couldn't say it as she just felt herself losing to Alice.

"I actually have a spare futon. So Alice-san can sleep on the bed with Erina-san and I can take the spare." Souma suggested and soon everyone agreed as they went to their room.

In Souma's room, Souma was setting up his bed for the night. However, to his surprise Erina suggested something.

"I-I don't mind if we all sleep together. T-The bed seems big enough to fit us." Erina said with a blush. Souma was about to say it's fine but Alice interrupted.

"That's a nice idea, Erina. In fact that doesn't look that comfortable Yukihira-kun, we don't want to trouble you. So just join us." Alice said as she grabbed Souma and dragged him towards the bed. Eventually Souma gave up and before he could decide which side he would sleep on, he was already squeezed between Alice and Erina. It was a tight fit as Souma could just feel their boobs touching him on the front and back. He could just hope that he didn't wake up with a boner or something, just to embarrass himself.

All the while, Erina and Alice were both conscious of their bodies, They were both blushing and just being with the boy with his smell so close to them, they could just try their best to sleep as soon as possible.

[The next day]

The news had spread quick and far. The whole school was now discussing about the new headmaster. There was going to be an important announcement in the morning and everyone was looking forward to what it was about. As they gathered in the assembly, they saw the new headmaster approach and soon he was in front of them all, giving a speech.

"Hello everyone, from today on I will be your new director, Nakiri Azami. I'm aware that this may have come as an unexpected event for you all but I can assure you all that this will just help better this academy as a whole. As such, to help us reach that goal, I will immediately be putting new policies into play. I plan to change the system in this school for the better and so from now on, all research societies and independent organizations will be abolished. We will putting the new culinary practice into play. You have a choice to join us or try to fight against the Elite 10. Of course there is a chance of expulsion so I suggest you all to think carefully." Azami announced. As soon as he said that shouts were heard. People were obviously displeased by it, but Azami wasn't the least bothered by it as he just began to walk away. Soon enough, the students began to disperse.

Souma was walking through the hallway, and as he was thinking of how to handle Azami, he met the man in question. Azami was walking followed by the Elite 10. Souma and Azami's gaze met and soon the man gained a smile. As Souma passed by them, Azami spoke.

"Souma-kun, will you join Central?" Azami said. As soon as he said that, the Elite 10 noticed Souma as they doubted the headmaster conversed with just any student. Rindou was now interested in the boy a lot more as the new headmaster had just talked to a 'normal' boy like he knew him for long. Of course, others were also wondering what the connection was between the two. Souma stopped walking as he looked back.

"I will let you guess whether I will help you or not." Souma said as he just continued on his path. Some of the Elite 10 were surprised to see the boy talk so casually to the headmaster but looking at Azami's reaction, they noticed that he wasn't offended by it. Azami was smiling as he told the students to follow him. They were going to have a meeting to discuss about the new rules.

[At the meeting]

Azami and the Elite 10 had finished discussing things. Isshiki, Erina and Kuga weren't in the meeting, however, that was no big problem as only the majority had to be there to discuss things. Also, there was a high chance that those 3 would disagree with the system. As they finished with most of the talk, Rindou decided to ask a question that was bugging her.

"By the way, that boy you talked to at the hallway. Is he someone we need to know?" Rindou asked Azami, curious as to what type of relation Souma had with him. Azami smiled as he spoke.

"I was just getting to him. In fact, he is the most important matter we have to discuss today." Azami said catching everyone's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" the 6th seat, Nene Kinokuni asked. Azami closed his eyes for a second as he hummed in thought.

"To keep it short, the one who is the greatest threat to us is him, Yukihira Souma..." Azami announced as everyone there was surprised. Rindou was even more curious now as she was wondering what made him dangerous, she had met him couple of times before, but he didn't seem like an outstanding person. In fact, only thing she found amiss about him was when he had gone to meet the previous headmaster. Azami could see the confusion in their eyes as he added on.

"Let me just say that, his abilities as a chef are higher than Tsukasa's." Azami said causing everyone to have wide eyes. They couldn't believe what they just heard, and even Tsukasa himself was shocked at the info.

"B-But how? We have never heard of him, nor did he stand out in anything." Eizan said as he stared at the director.

"So? The reason you haven't heard of him is because he didn't want you to. If he wishes to he can take the 1st seat in one swipe. If I want you to watch out for anyone, it is him. Do not be foolish enough to challenge him, and that goes for you too Rindou." Azami said, obviously noticing her curiosity. Rindou sighed at that as she just nodded. The boy was just full of her surprises, she had never expected him to be such a big shot.

"Headmaster, if you don't mind. How are we going to handle him if he is even better than our strongest piece?" Nene asked. Azami smirked at that.

"He is just one. No matter how good of a cook you may be, they won't be able to bring down Central alone. Even if tries to challenge you to a shokugeki, a refusal is enough. Now, I'm sure you all understand why I don't want you to challenge him blindly." Azami explained as he looked over to the shocked Elite 10. If any of them went to him for a match, Souma could easily grab a seat. Unknown to them all, Tsukasa was the one who was by far the most interested in having a match with him. Rindou on the other hand, was just getting attracted to him, with the little info she learned today, she could just imagine how fun of a guy Yukihira Souma was. All the other Elite 10 also made sure to keep his name in mind, not wanting to risk anything, not after hearing about him from Azami.

All the while, Erina was worrying about Souma and the dorm as the new system targeted them as well. What she didn't know was that the boy was the one who would help her get across this obstacle of hers. She would soon find out how involved Souma was in this new plan of her father.


	13. Chapter 13

While the meeting between the Elite 10 and Azami was going on, Souma was lost in his own thoughts.

'What a pain. That pass-by with him will just bring more attention to me. Couldn't he just ignore me?' Souma sighed and tried to remove such thoughts from his head.

As calm as Souma looked, he was internally worried about Azami and his plans. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to do more than what he was already planning to. Thinking back, Souma wondered if Erina had come to school. He had woken up first and with much difficulty gotten off bed without waking the two Nakiris.

'I suppose it's better to start practicing with them now. I'm sure Azami will use force to take complete control.' With that little thought Souma continued his day.

As he was walking in the hallway, without him noticing Alice approached him from the back and covered his eyes. In the process pressing her soft breasts on his back.

"Guess who?" Alice said trying to alter her voice. Souma didn't even have to think too much to know that it was Alice as she was very playful.

"Alice-san, I would prefer if you didn't sneak up on me. Also your things are pressing against me..." Souma said. Hearing that Alice took her hands away but didn't separate her body.

"Oh...what exactly do you mean by things?" Alice gained a teasing smile as she intentionally pressed on more. Souma could feel the heat rising and it would be a lie to say he wasn't enjoying the feeling. But he had to keep in mind that they were in public.

Souma quickly turned around and grabbed Alice by her shoulders and put some space between them.

"Sigh, you know it's fine to be in good spirits but aren't you too carefree even with all the new changes?" Souma asked as he retreated his hands off her.

"Don't worry Souma-kun, I will be serious when needed to. As for the changes, I'm sure we can adapt to them." Alice said as she smiled with her hands behind her back.

As he heard her say that, Souma noticed something else.

"Did you always call me Souma?" Souma asked as he didn't remember any instance of her using his first name. Granted it wasn't a important manner but he was still curious about such a thing.

"No, not really. Why? Do you hate it? If it's uncomfortable for you, I will stop." Alice said as she got closer to him.

'Too close' Souma thought as he averted his eyes from a particular area.

"No, it's fine. It would be rude of me to call you by your first name but not allow you to do the same. Anyways, is Erina-san in school as well?" Souma asked. Alice straightened up as she shook her head signaling no.

"I tried to get her to come, but I guess she is still very fearful of Uncle. Give it some time and I'm sure she will return back to the ice queen around the school." Alice replied.

"I see... Anyways, we should go to our classes. I will see you later." Souma said as he turned around and began to make his way to his next class. Alice also gave her farewell and went her own way.

{5 minutes later}

"So... it seems your later wasn't so far, was it?" Alice said as she giggled. Souma could only sigh at that. How could he have known that today their class was going to a different area and it was in the same one as Alice.

"Alice-san, please let it go. We should focus on doing our job." Souma said.

"Haha, sorry. You are just fun to tease." Alice said as she also began working on collecting the ingredients.

Souma and Alice were a pair and the instructor had assigned everyone to make a quick dish. As soon as the two finished collecting ingredients, Souma saw it as a chance to see how creative Alice was.

"Alice-san, if you don't mind me interfering. What do you plan on making?" Souma asked. Alice got in a thinking position and as she was about to answer Souma spoke out first.

"On second thought, never mind. I wanted to know if you could make a completely original dish from these ingredients?" Souma asked almost as if challenging her. Alice was surprised for a second before she quickly put on a smile.

"Oho, we can do that but I don't see any benefits in that. Maybe you know... if you agreed to one of my wishes I might go through the effort of making something completely new." Alice said as she completely stared at his eyes.

"T-that's ok, I will listen to your request after you make the dish, it's a promise." Souma answered quickly, as he couldn't handle her stare.

'God, was I always this bad with girls?' Souma could only lower his head at that.

"Hehe, ok then I will show you what exactly this Nakiri Alice can do. I didn't just win the Autumn Festival by doing nothing." Alice said as she got into a thinking position.

After a few seconds of looking over the ingredients, Alice got an idea and started to get to work.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you going to make?" Souma asked as he was basically letting her do all the work.

"Hmm, it's going to be a quick snack, just help me cut up these onions." Alice responded all the while cutting up stuff. Souma could only nod at that and quickly got to cutting the onions as per her request.

After some time, the two finished and Alice had put all the ingredients in a bowl. Souma was wondering what she was going to do with and started to look at Alice for answers.

"Patience, Souma-kun. In fact the most time consuming part of this snack is done, we just need to mix them up with some puffed rice and maybe raw noodles and it's done." Alice said, noticing his stare. She then went on to mix them up and Souma could already smell the dish and it made his mouth water a bit.

{A/N: I won't be going deep in any dishes cuz I don't know about such things much and I don't wanna write some whatever food}

"Annnd, done. Here you go, you can have the first bite." Alice said as she stuck out a spoon towards Souma.

Souma opened his mouth to let her feed him and he was surprised with how good the simple dish tasted. However, him showing his surprised reaction was a mistake as Souma saw Alice's expression turn into a smirk.

"Fufu, was it that better than you expected? Well, it was made by me after all. You are welcome." Alice said as she waited for Souma's comments.

"Yes, it was um.. quite unexpected. But maybe if you added some lemon to it, it would taste better?" Souma said. Alice seemed to take in his words for a second before she started to search for something.

Alice soon found a lemon and proceeded to cut it up and put some of it on the snack. After mixing it up, she tasted some of it and seemed to enjoy it.

"Wow, it does make it better. Souma-kun, you know just the right thing. We would make such a good pair." Alice said, realizing what she said at the end after she already said it.

Souma saw Alice's ears turn red and he didn't know if it was a slip of tongue, but he saw that as a chance to get his revenge.

"Well, if the princess were to ask for it, I would follow you anywhere." Souma said as he winked at her. Alice immediately blushed at his answer.

"Hey now, I was supposed to be the one doing the teasing." Alice said with a pout. Souma only giggled at her response and before they could talk further, the bell rang.

"Well, looks like time's up. We can talk later for real this time." Souma said as he began to put away their stuff. Alice suddenly tapped him on his shoulder.

"Uh... for my wish, can we meet up after school today?" Alice asked and Souma could feel her fear of rejection. He quickly gained a smile and nodded at her.

Seeing his answer, Alice got a huge smile herself as she bid him farewell, while giggling. Souma could only look at her retreating back as he liked moments like this even when the whole situation wasn't so good.

'I'm sure if Erina and Alice had lived together, Alice would influence Erina to be like her. I don't know if I'm happy or sad that she didn't.' Souma thought as he also started to make way to his next class.

{After School}

Souma was waiting for Alice by the gate. Most students had already left and it was just Souma at the gate. As he was looking around for her, someone else approached him, it was Rindou.

"Yoho. how's my kouhai doing?" Rindou asked Souma as if they were friends already. Souma wondered if all girls were so outgoing.

"I'm just waiting for someone, senpai. Did you want to talk about something?" Souma asked.

"I just got interested in you after our new headmaster talked so highly of you." Rindou said, not trying to hide that Azami had talked about him.

"Oh... I was already expecting for him to discuss me. I'm sure he told you to look out for me?" Souma responded. He knew Azami thought of him as a threat to his plans and he knew Azami would for sure put him as one of the major concerns.

Unknown to the two, Alice had come. She was currently just behind the pillar at the gate and she had gotten curious as to who was Souma talking to. When she saw Souma, she expected him to be alone, but seeing him talk with some other hot red haired girl did bring up jealousy inside her. Also, as she got close she heard things about her uncle, Azami, and decided to eavesdrop to see what exactly was being discussed. She couldn't clearly hear what Souma said but hearing what the girl said next just shocked her.

"Haha, ye. He said that Yukihira Souma was better than our first seat. Imagine my surprise when I heard that, a junior I met at the hallway was actually some big shot that even that headmaster was wary of." Rindou said. As soon as she said that, they heard a gasp. Both turned toward the sound and were surprised to see Alice staring at them with wide eyes.

"W-what does that mean Souma-kun?" Alice asked unsure if she heard the girl right. Souma sighed at her.

"Well it would be revealed anyway but I guess you could say I have some reputation?" Souma said trying to dodge questioning.

"Some reputation of being the best.." Rindou added in as she enjoyed seeing Souma sweat at the glare of Alice.

"Well anyways, it seems its my que to leave. See you later." Rindou said as she walked off.

Alice was still looking at Souma for answers and the boy knew he had no way out of this. He just hoped Alice didn't try to go too deep.

"Alice-san, why don't I answer your questions after we reunite with Erina-san?" Souma said as he didn't want to explain things twice to the two.

"You better, it's not like I'm mad but just very curious." Alice said, even though her glare was still kinda there for a second.

"Anyways, let's go on our date." Alice said as she quickly gained a smile. Either Souma didn't hear the date thing or he didn't care but he didn't say anything and just let her drag him to their first ever date.


	14. Chapter 14

"So, uh what exactly are we doing here?" Souma asked. He was literally dragged to a car by Alice and just brought to some kind of amusement park.

"Shouldn't it be obvious? We are here to enjoy ourselves." Alice replied as she once again led him in.

"You know we could have gone to such a place on weekends or something. It feels kinda off to come here with our uniforms still on." Souma said as he didn't struggle much with her hold.

Alice just smiled back at him as she whispered,"This is probably the only way I can be alone with you, without Erina's meddling." Souma didn't hear her clearly and looked confused at what she says.

"Anyways, don't mind it, just enjoy yourself." Alice said as they approached an arcade.

As they went in, Alice immediately went to the claw machine. Souma saw that inside there was an Erina look alike doll. Alice also seemed to notice it as she spoke.

"Souma-kun, look, that doll looks like Erina. I want to try for it." Alice said as she took out change to try. Souma saw her struggle a lot and could tell that she was getting annoyed by the minute.

"Would you mind if I lent you a hand?" Souma asked her as he tried to help her and calm her. Alice didn't say anything but signaled for him to go ahead.

Souma also tried around a bit and finally was able to get it on his 3rd try. Seeing the results, Alice brightened up.

"Hey, you are not bad in this. Thanks." Alice said as she put the doll away in her bag. Souma just smiled at her and the two continued to tour the area. They tried out all the games and by the end of it, both were satisfied.

"Ahh, that was so much fun. You are like an expert on games." Alice praised Souma as they walked out.

"Haha, I was just lucky." Souma replied as he followed her. Once again, Alice took his hand and led him towards a ride.

Alice approached a roller coaster and since the park wasn't packed much, the line wasn't so long.

"Are you afraid of heights. Souma-kun?" Alice asked as they bought the ticket.

"No, not until now at least. I haven't really been on one of those before." Souma replied as he looked over to Alice who was humming at his response.

Soon enough, the two had their turn. Souma and Alice were put in place and the staff put on the safety and Alice looked at her side to Souma and whispered a small good luck. Souma was confused at what she meant as they started to move up. As soon as they hit the top, Souma was doing fairly well and was taken aback when they suddenly started falling, he felt like he had no weight at all. He looked at his side and saw Alice was trying to hold in her scream. Throughout the ride, he was more focused on Alice's reaction rather than himself.

As the two got off, both were kinda shaken.

"Haah, that was so intense, my legs feel all jelly." Alice said as she sat down on a bench. Souma could only nod at her but he seemed to be faring better than her. Alice saw his calmness after a few seconds and got an idea, an almost teasing idea.

"Souma-kun, carry me." Alice said as she extended her arms towards him. Souma thought about it for a while and to Alice's surprise, just picked her up. As soon as he picked her up, Alice started blushing madly. She wasn't expecting him to be so straight forward.

"Well then princess, what else would you like to do?" Souma asked as he carried her. Alice felt her face burning even more and mumbled a quick please put me down to him. Souma did as he was asked and smirked at his victory against Alice in her own game.

"W-We can end it with a ferris wheel." Alice replied as she for once walked in front of him without dragging him. As she was walking she was wondering if Souma noticed her fast hearbeat and couldn't help but be embarrassed remembering the events seconds ago.

'Get a hold of yourself, me. I decided to use this as a way to tell him my feelings. I can't be bothered by such a thing.' Alice thought as she approached the counter. She bought tickets and luckily for the two, there was almost nobody else in that area.

The two soon got in and as the wheel started, there was silence for a few seconds.

"So, um what was that thing that you were talking to the senpai about?" Alice started trying to erase the almost tense mood.

"Don't worry, I promise I will tell you about it when we meet up with Erina-san." Souma replied as he stared out. Alice didn't know what else to talk about as she struggled to be outright and tell him her feelings.

"S-Souma-kun, do you have anyone you like?" Alice asked, hoping the answer was no. Souma wasn't expecting that kind of question and slightly surprised.

"No, I don't really have such feelings for anyone at the moment." Souma said as he kinda felt like he knew where this was going. He wasn't sure about how he should answer her and how he should handle it.

"I-I see... Um, the thing is I-I-Ireallylikeyou." Alice blurted out real fast as her whole body began to heat up. She didn't dare look at him as she just awaited his response.

"Well...I do find you interesting..." Souma started. Alice was already fearing his rejection and for the first time, she felt like really crying out.

"If you are fine with someone like me, I wouldn't mind trying out such a relation." Souma finished as he smiled at her. As soon as he said that, Alice jolted up and looked at him with teary eyes. Before Souma could say something, he felt something soft on his lips. He went wide eyed as he realized what it was.

Alice didn't know what came over her but as soon as she heard his response, her body went on auto-pilot. Before she realized it, she was kissing Souma. The kiss lasted for a few seconds and when the two finally separated, both had heavy blushes.

"T-that was my first kiss." Alice said as she stared at Souma's eyes.

"Same here." Souma replied as he decided to go in for a second one. This time, it was Alice who was taken aback, but she wasn't unhappy. Alice was bursting with happiness on the inside.

"S-So then, we are a couple from now on?" Alice asked already knowing the answer. Souma nodded at her and she shifted a little to sit beside him. She slowly put her head on his shoulder and decided to enjoy the ride the rest of the time. Souma smiled at her actions and for the rest of the ride, the cabin was a quite chamber with a new couple.

As soon as the ride was over, Alice called for a car and the two went to the dorm.

"Do we keep this a secret?" Souma asked as he was unsure if Alice was ok with an open relationship. He himself wasn't worried about it much other than the anger of the fanboys against him.

"For now, we should keep it a secret, though I do have someone to talk to." Alice replied as the two got to the door. Souma wasn't sure who she was referring to but he was fine with it. As soon as the two got in, they started to hear all the rowdy noises. The dorm was loud as usual and as soon as the two entered, the focus was on them for a moment.

"Oh my, Yukihira-kun and Nakiri-san, where were you two? Come, we are playing some card games, feel free to join. Even Nakiri Erina is playing right now." Isshiki said as he went over to the game. The two greeted the people there and at the side, Alice signaled Erina to follow her.

The two cousins went to the balcony and their disappearance didn't seem to bother the members much as they just thought they had some things to talk about. On the balcony, Erina was wondering about where exactly her cousin had gone with Souma as the two came in at the same time.

"I will get straight to the point, Erina." Alice said and Erina visibly gulped at the suspense.

"Souma-kun is dating me." Alice added on and as soon as she said that, it was as if Erina's whole world was crashed. Erina was shaken and started to question if she heard right. She felt so defeated and felt like this was karma for all her past actions. Alice, however, knew how shaken Erina was and quickly went on to the main point she wanted to tell Erina about.

"Listen, I know you have feelings for him too... T-That's why I have decided that I won't try to hog him all for myself." Alice said. Erina looked at Alice for a moment with visible confusion.

"Well, technically we are a couple but hey if you don't mind some sharing, then you might as well try for him as well. I can't say for sure what he would say but I don't think he will just reject you. I will explain things to him as well, so you better be thankful Bakarina." Alice said as she folded her hands. Without a word, Erina was quick to hug Alice. Alice could feel her tears falling on her and couldn't help but smile at that. Erina also was in her own world as she learnt some devastating news followed with some sort of blessing.

"Aaaaanyways, we should go back in and meet up with Souma-kun. He has some news to tell us." Alice said as she separated from Erina.

"W-what do you mean, Alice?" Erina asked as she was unaware of Souma's interaction with Rindou.

"I don't know too, so we will both learn about it at the same time, just come on." Alice said as she dragged Erina in. Erina on the way wiped her face so that it wasn't obvious she had cried.

As they went back in, the group was still playing and from the looks of it Souma was winning. Alice slowly went towards Souma's side and nudged him to come with her. Souma realized what she meant and let the others know that he was dipping for now.

Souma went with Alice and Erina to his room and the two girls sat on his bed. The atmosphere suddenly turned suspenseful and both girls were waiting for Souma to speak.

"...I don't really know how to start this out, but I can tell you that the reason I'm at this school is just for one specific purpose." Souma said with seriousness.

"And that is?" Erina asked as she was curious as to what Souma had to say.

"I'm not trying to be disrespectful but I'm here basically to train the two of you." Souma said. The reaction from Alice was quite different from Erina's. Erina was just confused as she was quite confident in herself and was confused as to what Souma would train them on.

"Um, Souma-kun, you know you shouldn't joke about such things." Erina said.

"He's probably serious Erina. After all, he has the reputation to be better than the first seat." Alice replied instead of Souma. The surprise was so much for Erina that she literally shouted.

"WWHAT?"

Erina was completely shook. She had never expected Souma to be someone of that caliber.

"B-b-but why would someone like you just act like a normal guy? Shouldn't I have known about you if you are such a great chef?" Erina asked, still not accepting what she heard.

"Well, I don't really try to advertise myself. Your grandfather does know about me, after all he was the one to request for this." Souma replied as he saw Erina calm down. Alice was taking it in fairly well compared to Erina.

'Why would grandfather hide such a thing from me? Is there a bigger picture to this?' Erina thought as she wasn't sure as to why her grandfather kept it a secret from them.

"I'm sure you are wondering why he asked for such a thing. Basically the point is really simple, it's to make you better chefs but for you Erina, I was specifically asked to help you with your father." Souma said. As soon as he mentioned her father, Erina froze and was now completely focused on Souma.

"To tell you the truth, your father isn't really a complete asshole. He just had some bad experience and now he is trying to do anything to fix the 'world'. I have known him for some time and well as you are right now, you stand no chance against him." Souma said it bluntly. This just added to Erina's fear of her father but she also wondered as to how Souma had been acquainted with her father.

"But you will help with that, won't you?" Alice replied with a smile. Souma nodded at her and went on talking.

"I will in fact help you with this, though I doubt I will have much of a chance to help with this central situation myself. Your father is very vary of me and so I probably won't be given much of a choice in helping you out myself." Souma said.

"So, what exactly will you help us in?" Alice asked as she wasn't sure how exactly he would help them. Souma got a smirk at that question and for some reason both girls felt a chill up their body.

"You will see soon enough. I will answer your questions as time goes on but we should hold this off for now." Souma chuckled as he finished. Both girls nodded at him and stood up. Erina was still taking all the events in. First she learned her love interest was taken away but she still had a chance and now she learnt that Souma was a hidden gem waiting to train her in defeating her father. At this point, her feelings for him were just growing and she also decided to talk to her grandfather later on about this. Alice on the other hand wasn't really expecting his reason to come to the academy to help them, but she was fine with it as it just meant spending more time with him.


End file.
